When the Night Comes
by DH78
Summary: Nightmares from a tragedy long ago plague Bella when the night comes. When a mysterious guest checks into her B&B nestled along Orcas Island's coast, can she face her past to move forward? Canon pairings. AH. Rate M for lemons later.
1. Prologue

So, Here I am again, with a brand new story. I'm nervous about what you will all think since it's a departure from the style of my other fics. I was originally going to wait to post this until EtS was complete, but after discussing it with a couple of authors, I've decided to just post it now. As always, much love to my wonderful and supportive beta, **Magnolia822**, who's own new fic, **_The Quiet Fire_**, will rock your socks off. Love to **xhellokitty99x** and **xXTailoredDreamsXx** for their pre-reading and support. A special smooch to **Lolypop82** for making me an amazing banner which is on my profile. Right. Here goes...

* * *

_Fear. Shock. Desperation._

_Utter confusion._

_Pain._

_Can't Breathe. _

_It's all repeated in a vicious cycle in Bella's mind night after night. Dreams that would terrorize and cripple. The darkness counterbalanced with muddy hues; blues, grays, and greens. The familiar screams of the people she loved, the horrendous soundtrack to her nightmares. She knew very well where these nightmares originated from, but they were spotty, mere impressions in thick brushstrokes of darkness and mass hysteria._

"_Baby! Baby, wake up! I need you to wake up, baby! We have to get out of here! C'mon Bella!" Bella heard her mother's voice, petrified and hurried, jostle her awake from a deep slumber. _

"_Renee! I'm stuck! I can't...shit...Just get Bella out first!" Bella's father's voice rang out in hollow echoes. _

_Crying. There were a lot of cries for help, tears, pleas for salvation. Bella couldn't piece together the fragments her senses were registering, but a cold blast of water from a suddenly shattered window shook her to the core as her long pajamas became heavy and wet between her legs. Her mother's arms were shaky and unstable, but she felt herself being lifted out of her seat. "Baby, you need to swim to the surface, ok? Just get to the surface, we'll be right behind you!" Her voice trembled whether in fear or from pure adrenaline. As if on automatic, Bella swam, seeing only murky ripples of reflected light as she reached the surface and gasped for much needed air. Struggling to compose herself and keep herself afloat, her dream morphed into strong arms lifting her tiny frame. In flashes of light and voices the warm, firm embrace of her mother was exchanged for gloved hands. The smell of wet grass and mud filled Bella's nostrils as she gasped for air with each and every cough. The cold replaced the warm in seconds as she reached the ground. Loud sirens, people, and the feel of the wet grass beneath her feet confused her. But nothing was as horrifying as hearing her mother scream. Bella could not cry, she was like petrified wood, her legs taking root in the freezing ground beneath her. _

_Another voice. Echoes. _

"_Yep. Two adults still inside. We couldn't get to them, sergeant. Driver's seatbelt was still on, passenger was recovered, but was dead on the scene."_

Bella was jolted awake and sat up in her dark bedroom panting, sweating, crying. The images were still so vivid. She had hoped she was getting better, the nightmares becoming less detailed and less frequent in recent weeks. It was the same dream. Always. This time though, she saw her mother's desperate and fearful face. Bella's heart clenched as she sat, trying to regain her composure, taking deep cleansing breaths. She walked over to her bathroom and gently splashed water on her face, running a cool towel down her neck and to the back of her head. Glancing at the reflection in the mirror, she noticed she looked terrible. Her dark circles were prominent and her cheeks were sunken. When would she be normal again, she thought.

Bella decided to step out to her small balcony, breathing in the cool summer air, taking in the complete silence that surrounded her, the only sound coming from the trickling water ebbing at the rocky edge. Ironically, she was happy here, finding solace in the sound of water, in the sound of silence.

Tomorrow would be another day. The start of the summer season.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...Thoughts? Love? Reviews? **

**I wrote a O/S for the Twi-Muses Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest called Merry Textmas. It's fun and sexy! Check it out. ****Voting will begin on December 5th and end on December 12th Follow this link to read all the great entries and vote! http: / www [DOT] [SLASH] community [SLASH] Naughty_or_Nice_Holiday_Contest[SLASH]86901[SLASH]99[SLASH]0[SLASH]1/**


	2. Chapter One: Peak Season

**Magnolia822 is my beta, and she rocks. Thanks to xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx for pre-reading, and Lolypop82 for her banners and manips. **

**Meet you at the bottom for some important info ;)**

**

* * *

**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just let her characters watch the Orcas. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**When the night comes**  
**And you lay your weary head to rest**  
**No more trials, no tests**  
**When the night comes**  
**When the night comes**  
**You don't have to be afraid**  
**Of any choice you made**  
**When the night comes**

**Don't be afraid**  
**You're only dreaming…**

_**-When the Night Comes by Dan Auerbach**_

_Chapter 1- Peak Season_

"There you go, Bella. The network's back up. I just had to do a few adjustments to the router so you shouldn't have a problem logging into the reservation system now."

Bella took a deep sigh of relief and patted Ben on the back. She was extremely worried that her wireless connection would decide to crap out on her right before her guests arrived. Not that she had many; there were only six rooms, excluding her own. But ever since she had Ben outfit the manor with a high-tech reservation system, it made her life significantly easier.

"Thanks, Ben. You're a life-saver and I owe you cookies." He smiled in acceptance. Ben was only be twenty but he was a brain when it came to computers. The entire island depended on his know-how to keep it connected with the wider world.

"Double chocolate chip?"

Bella rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, Ben, I will supply you with a batch of gram's famous Double Chocolate Chip. But don't think you're off the hook, young man. I need assurance I have you on-call should this go all wonky again."

"Sure thing, Bella...I've got your back. I'll see you later!" Ben shouted over his shoulder as he made his way through the screen door in the kitchen.

"Bye, Ben! Say hi to your parents for me!"

Bella poured herself a cup of coffee and walked over to the front desk where she fiddled with her laptop and newly-reconnected internet. She checked her emails-nothing of importance except thank you emails from former guests. She read another little note from her cousin, Siobhan, which let Bella know she had finally got the job she'd been wanting at a high profile marketing firm in Seattle, and therefore would be _that_ much closer to spending time with her. Bella was quite pleased at the possibility of seeing one of the only living relatives she had left. Siobhan was a beautiful person, inside and out. With her marketing talents, she managed to help Bella save Swan Harbor Bread & Breakfast from possible demise. She was the one who had pushed Bella to link up to a B&B online network that allowed guests to check out and compare rates to smaller B&B's that would never otherwise receive exposure. Bella was truly grateful to her, and was dying to see her again. Siobhan had lived in Phoenix with her mother, Bella's aunt, until she was finished with college and landed the Seattle position. Bella responded with congratulations and promises of celebration once she set foot on Orcas Island.

Bella continued to check her reservations that day and noticed the name Whitlock. She remembered speaking to an Alice Brandon-Whitlock earlier in the week, finalizing details for her and her new husband's honeymoon. A Seattle native, Mrs. Brandon-Whitlock had ironically never stepped foot on any of the islands, even though they were only about a 45 minute ferry ride from Puget Sound. She seemed very excited and sociable, and Bella looked forward to meeting her. They were going to stay in the Swan Room; the largest of the six rooms in the manor, it housed one of the most beautiful views of the harbor, a 15 minute bike ride away.

The Whitlocks would be checking in later in the afternoon, sometime after lunch, so Bella still had some time to herself, having said goodbye to her only guests last night. Her eyes wandered to a picture frame that held a photo of a much older woman hugging a young little girl with long brunette braids.

Not even aware she was speaking aloud, Bella spoke to the woman in the photo. "Oh, Gram, days like this, I miss you the most. I know how much you loved quiet mornings when all you could here where the birds and the seaplanes. I hope I'm doing right by you." She sighed and looked back to the computer screen, noticing that a new reservation had been made within the last five minutes. This would happen once in a blue moon, but what she saw made her scratch her head.

"_Cullen, E._ Only one guest? How odd," she mused to herself out loud, drinking the last of her coffee. It was a normal occurrence for single travelers to visit- usually hikers and nature explorers, but they usually stayed closer to the center of town in Eastsound. The manor was at least a twenty minute drive away. Maybe he's bird watching? Since Bella's B&B was situated within a wild bird refuge, it was not unheard of to see bald eagles, swans, and other wild life.

Whatever the case may be, this person would be checking in at around five in the evening, just in time for dinner. Unlike other B&B's, Bella prided herself on offering breakfast and dinner, along with afternoon tea; something Gram always loved to do.

Bella closed her laptop, deciding to make the trip into Eastsound to stock up on groceries and sundries to last the weekend. Along with the Whitlocks and Cullen, the mystery guest, she was booked solid, all three remaining reservations checking in the following day.

The morning slowly morphed into a beautiful summer day, temperatures reaching up to a seasonable 68 degrees. The beautiful green of the trees and foliage swept by as Bella drove through the winding roads to town. When she arrived at Newton's Grocery Store, she waved to Mrs. Newton, who was perched behind the customer service counter, which in a small town like this was really just a little table with a computer.

"Bella! How wonderful to see you again. How goes it over at the manor? Any interesting guests yet?" Her short, salt and pepper hair was like a billowy cloud around her face.

"Not yet, they check in later today...I'll fill you in soon," Bella shouted over her shoulder, as she grabbed a shopping cart, list in hand.

"Well, if you need me to bake you any more of those crumpets for high tea, I'll send them later on with Michael," sang Mrs. Newton. She still held out hope that her hopelessly awkward son, Mike, and Bella would somehow form a romantic bond. Fat chance, lady. That dream was crushed back in high school when he tried to spread a rumor that he'd gotten to third base with her. Rumors in a school of 500 were nothing less than damaging, and it had taken Bella almost a full year to dispel said rumor. No way Mike was going to get within three feet of her ever again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton, but I made some last night with Gram's recipe, but I'll keep you in mind for next time." She didn't want to seem rude. She knew almost everyone on the island, and it was a bad idea to make enemies, especially since most of them would have seen you grow up over the years.

After gathering all her items onto the conveyor belt at checkout, she paid and made her way back to the manor. As she emptied her car of the groceries, Bella noticed a familiar car parked in her driveway. She immediately smiled and could already smell the savory scents mingling with the cool mid-morning air.

"Rosie, where are you?" She practically skipped into the kitchen, finding her best friend setting up several pots and pans.

"Hey there Bella! Gosh, I'm so glad to see you! I was wondering where you were! I hope you don't mind I just let myself in. I know you must have a few guests checking in a bit and I just wanted to get something on the stove in time for dinner." Bella embraced her friend and held on tightly.

Rose attended school with Bella on the island, but later left for culinary school in Oregon after graduation. She was successful and owned a tiny high-end restaurant in Seattle. But ever since the first year of the restaurant's opening, she shut down for the summer, coming to work for Bella and making almost all the meals. For a time, Bella felt guilty about asking her to cook during what should be vacation time for Rosie, but she wouldn't hear of it. Rosie was just happy to be away from the big city and enjoy the peace and quiet of the island and spend quality time with her best friend. Bella finally felt the peak season had started once Rosie was there. Everything was in place.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm just so glad to see you, I've missed you terribly!" Bella finally broke from the hug to start organizing the pantry and fridge. Just as they started to enter easy conversation about what each had done during the rest of the year, the pitter-patter of paws hitting the hardwood floors neared until the small furry body attached to the sound bounded up to Bella.

"Ziggy! Oh, it's so good to see you, my dear! I'm sure the rabbits and squirrels aren't, though!" She laughed as she hunched down to accept wet sloppy licks from Rosie's four-year-old lemon beagle, Ziggy. He was the epitome of unconditional love, and possibly the sweetest dog around. Bella always had a soft spot for him, having bought him from a reputable breeder in Seattle when he was a puppy. She was entirely taken by his peculiar coloring. Lemon beagles did not have the typical tri-colored pattern, but only white and a light brown, almost caramel coloring. Bella had given Ziggy to Rosie as a graduation present her first summer at the manor. She's brought him back every summer ever since. He was a happy addition, and all the guests adored him.

"Oh, don't encourage the beagle, Bella. He's too spoiled. He practically jumped out of my moving car when he realized where we were."

"Oh, you're not spoiled, Ziggy, are you? No No...you're not...you're just too cute for words, and deserve some cured meats as a reward...yes you dooooo," Bella cooed to the dog, who's tail wag was communication enough that he was quite pleased with the prospect of cured meats.

As Bella handed Ziggy a piece of ham from the old cold cuts from the fridge, Rosie inquired, "So what's the deal with our guests this weekend? Anyone interesting?"

Bella sat on a stool and leaned on her kitchen island, "Well, we have one couple on their honeymoon; she's from Seattle, he's from somewhere in the south, I don't remember where. Then there's a couple celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary...could you imagine that, Rosie? Thirty years together...will that ever happen to us?" Bella asks whimsically.

"It won't happen to you if you just sit in this place all year round, that's for sure," she chuckled while prepping ingredients for salmon piccatta.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are all aware of Bella Swan's inability to find a man, thank you, Rosie." It's not the Bella didn't _want_ a relationship, the selection was just a little thin on a small island where everyone knows your name...and your history. She didn't want anyone to be with her out of pity.

"That's it then? Only two couples the whole week?" Rose asked.

"Oh, no...I'm booked solid. I've got two other couples on a bird watching expedition, and there's one single guest..." She trailed off knowing Rosie would immediately jump to conclusions.

"Oh, reeeaalllly? Do we know if it's a man or woman? Why would they stay here alone? That's weird..." She rattled off.

"I have no idea. It just said Cullen, E. It's probably just a hiker or another birdwatcher."

"How long are they staying?"

"You know what? I have no idea. I didn't even look," Bella said as she quickly brought her laptop over from the front office. She logged into her reservation software and looked for today's check-ins, scanning for_ Cullen, E_. She spotted it, but turned her head, slightly baffled.

"It says here they'll be staying two weeks." Bella looked up as Rosie stopped her actions enough to look at her.

"Two weeks? Well, that is really weird then. Who'd stay here by themselves for that long? It's not like Orcas Island is chock-full of entertainment."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, they're set for a 5 pm check-in."

"Great. Right on time for my magnificent dinner plans." They both laughed and giggled through the remainder of the hour while Rosie cooked. Bella finally made her rounds to all the rooms, changing linens, filling the bathrooms with fresh towels, lotions, shampoos, and single-serve coffee pouches. Next to the coffee makers, she'd leave a plate full of Gram's double chocolate chip cookies and a hand-written note of welcome.

By the time she was through, it was nearly lunch, and her stomach protested with a loud growl. Bella giggled to herself and made her way downstairs to make a sandwich. Rosie had retired for a nap in the small carriage house she claimed as her home for the summer. She liked having her own space, since it was left vacant after Gram died, Bella had decided to convert it into a small cottage, much to Rosie's happiness.

Bella remembered Rosie's words to her with a smile. "Not that I don't love to be around you, B, but I would much rather not hear the incessant noises and wall-banging from the constant stream of honeymooners." So for the last five years, Rosie took up residence in the lovely little cottage the faced the pond.

As Ziggy followed Bella around in the lucrative endeavor for more sliced ham, Bella prepared for her guests. She wrote some last minute emails to potential guests as she heard tires roll against the gravel driveway. She looked up just in time to see her first one enter- a tiny little thing with black spiky hair and a hand bag twice her size hanging from her shoulder. She was immediately followed by a tall, lean gentleman with shaggy blondish hair and striking blue eyes. They both smiled, and Bella thought to herself they would be perfect for a teeth whitening commercial.

"Hi there! You must be Bella! I'm Alice Brandon_-Whitlock_, and this is my _husband_, Jasper." Alice emphasized her new name and Jasper's new title with a gleam in her eye. Bella was quite amused with the new bride, and thought she would get along with her perfectly.

"Well, hello Alice and Jasper, it's so nice to finally put faces to names. I hope your trip was smooth?" She asked as she shook both their hands.

"Oh, it was beautiful! I never knew taking the ferry would be so relaxing. We even saw some pilot-nose dolphins on the way!" Alice seemed genuinely excited to see the wildlife that Bella took for granted. Even so, she never ventured to the shore or ever rode the ferry. It was still too much. But for a city girl like Alice, it almost seem imaginary, the animals mere animatronic puppets.

"That's wonderful. I'm so glad it was enjoyable. Your room is ready; here's your key, if you give me a sec, I'll help you with your bags," Bella said, going to retrieve one of their suitcases. Jasper's hand halted her movements.

"Ms. Swan, now what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to carry these? We'll be just fine. You just relax here, no need to trouble yourself for us." Bella noticed his southern drawl right away, and was quite pleased to know that chivalry was not dead.

"Um, ok, I guess...It's really no trouble for me at all, but as you wish. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, around 5:30 to be exact. Would you like some tea?"

At the idea of a warm cup of tea Alice jumped, "Oh yes! We would absolutely adore some! Oh, Jasper, isn't this gorgeous?" she fawned as they made their way up to their room. Bella wasted no time in preparing a tray with a pot, two cups and condiments, as well as a few crumpets and water crackers. After about thirty minutes, she quietly knocked on their door. Jasper opened the door with a grin.

"Come on in, ma'am," he said as he took the tray from Bella, setting it on the small table. "This place is really somethin'. Reminds me of my grandfather's estate in South Carolina. I love the feel of places with history."

Alice chimed in as she exited the bathroom. "Oh yes! And the_ view_! I can't stop staring out our balcony. You must love living here. It must be a dream to stay here year round."

Bella smiled silently and nodded, but knew in her heart it wasn't always so easy. The winter months were especially lonely, even if the islands were surprisingly temperate. Bella would find herself eating TV dinners and watching HGTV all day and watching movies on pay-per-view at night. Her only solace from going insane was her weekly rides to Eastsound and her internet connection.

"Well, I'll leave you two to rest, and I'll see you in a bit. Any diet restrictions? Everything we serve here is fresh with local produce and fish..."

"Nope, Jasper and I will eat just about anything, no worries here." Alice smiled.

"Alright then, see you a little later," she said as she closed the door and made her way back downstairs.

In the kitchen, Rosie was back putting together a salad and placing an apple pie into the oven.

"So, what are they like?" Rosie wanted to know the scoop on the city couple.

"They're very nice. Her husband is from South Carolina apparently, and she's just a little spitfire. I bet she's going to be a ton of fun to get to know. They'll be here all week."

"I can't wait. It's about time this place came to life again. It's almost like you come back to life again too. You know I always tell you to come back to Seattle with me and live in civilization, why don't you take me up on it this year? I can't bear the thought of you staying here all year." Rosie had spent a great deal of time trying to convince her best friend that watching over an old house in the middle of nowhere was no way to live. Bella had always shied away from moving, stating her gram left the manor to her, and she felt obligated to take care of it the same way she did all those years.

Gram was everything to Bella. She had taken her in and raised her when her parents passed away. The least she could do to make Gran proud was to cherish the manor as she always had.

"Maybe, Rosie. But you know I can't stay away too long. What happens if I leave and something happens here? I could never live with myself..."

"Yeah yeah, I know all that. It's the same excuse you've used forever. Hire a caretaker. Lots of these places do it. What do you think all the celebrities that own mansions on these islands do? They have house sitters for part of the year. I know one of them. He's the caretaker for Gene Hackman's place on that little island he bought, pretentious bastard."

Rosie had a point, but Bella still felt unsure. "I don't know. It would have to be someone I trust completely, and I don't know anyone in town who'd be willing to do it." Bella was making excuses, Rosie was sure of it. She knew deep down inside that Bella had other reasons to stay behind. She was scared. Fearful of life, and of moving on. It would be so easy for her to hop on a ferry and make it to the mainland, but for as long as Rose had known Bella, she'd never seen her even near the water, much less on a boat. Ironic- the islander was afraid of the water.

"Well, just think about it, please?" Rose pleaded as she stirred the pot one last time before setting the stove on low. Bella and Rose sat talking and gossiping for a couple of hours as they waited, discussing who got married, who died, who got pregnant right after graduation, who left the island in search of work. Before they both realized, it was five PM and Alice and Jasper could be heard descending the stairs quietly talking and giggling.

Bella quickly prepared the table, setting for five, and realized her mysterious single guest hadn't arrived, even though they'd mentioned a late check-in. She thought nothing of it, and hoped the guest wouldn't leave their reservation on hold. There were people on waiting lists for rooms here, and she could not afford a room without an occupant.

Small talk filled the dining room as everyone sat at the dinner table and the meal was served. The scent of minestrone soup and lemon and capers filled the room, as Alice and Jasper _oohed_ and _ahhed_ at the magnificence that was Rosie's cooking.

"There's another place setting here. Are you expecting someone else, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Yes, actually, I had one guest who was supposed to be here by now, but I guess something must've happened. They don't have much time, whatever it is. The last ferry leaves in 30 minutes," Bella explained.

After another hour of sitting and talking over delicious apple pie and coffee, the squeak of the screen door sounded followed by the bell at the front desk. Startled, Bella glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway. It was almost 7:30, and she figured it was the mysterious guest who had finally arrived. They probably got lost or missed a ferry or something, thought Bella as she excused herself to check on the visitor.

When she caught sight of who was in front of her, she nearly froze.

Standing in front of her desk was what had to be the most beautiful example of the male species...ever.

Bella fumbled to regain her equilibrium by leaning towards the front desk. He hadn't noticed her arrival, since he was fumbling through his bag. His present posture didn't allow her a good enough look at him. He wore a blue baseball cap that covered up many of the details of his face and hair. As he rifled through his bag and retrieved a stack of papers, she noticed his strong hands and long, elegant fingers. She could also tell he was tall, with a lean frame and broad chest; she could make out the lines of his strong jaw covered in light stubble. He was dressed in a heavy wool blue plaid peacoat; summer evenings on the islands could still be a bit chilly.

The gentleman started to speak, and the velvety smooth voice that filled the space made Bella's knees weak. He was still looking down towards his mess of paperwork.

"Uh, hi. Um...I'm sorry, I'm just a bit disorganized...tried to get here sooner but...um, here's my reservation confirmation..." he said quietly before he took off his hat and looked up. He froze as he took in Bella's presence. The stranger's copper hair flopped in front of his deep green eyes, and she couldn't help but compare their hue to the green that saturated the island landscape. She had never seen anything like it.

He was immediately taken by her striking porcelain skin, her bright brown eyes, and her long, wavy brown hair. She was eerily beautiful, in an unconventional way. He realized they were both standing gaping at each other and tried to recover the awkward moment as he ran his fingers through his hair and spoke again.

"Sorry, I must've lost my train of thought for a moment," he said shyly. "This is my confirmation, I guess you need my I.D. as well?" He asked, trying to salvage her first impression of him. He raised his brow silently requesting a response.

Bella couldn't get over the sight of him, but finally managed to move and speak. Thank God.

"Oh, Yes, yes, your I.D. Right. I'm sorry, Your arrival caught me off guard, I was expecting a guest about an hour ago, I wasn't sure if it was you or not." Bella noticed she could speak, but not very coherently. She took the I.D. and printout, their fingers briefly grazing each other's. There was something there, almost like electricity, but not a shock. It was a warm current that spread immediately upon contact, and they both pulled back quickly at the feel of it. But it wasn't unpleasant to Bella. As a matter of fact, she was hoping to feel that sensation again in the very near future.

"Oh, so you're Cullen...Edward. It says here you'll be staying in the Harbor Room. It's a lovely view, it's one of our most popular rooms in the manor." Bella decided to play it safe and look down towards her laptop while she gave him the formulated welcome she had recited time and time again. It was the only way she could keep her wits about her. _What is wrong with me_, she thought to herself.

"That's great. Um..." Edward was at a loss for words as well, and the fact that she was looking away gave him the opportunity to really look at her. There was a quiet strength to her presence, and as his eyes traced the feminine lines of her body he was amazed at how jeans and a plain blue shirt could be so alluring. He quickly chastised himself. _Stop acting like an idiot._ _Stop staring at her. She's going to think you're creepy. You have a job to do._

"Yes, ok. Here's your key, you just need to go up those stairs, and your room will be at the very end of the hall to your right. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh, no, no...I'm ok...I'm a bit of a control freak when it comes to my equipment." As she lifted her eyes to meet his again, she smiled gently and nodded. "OK, well, if you're hungry, we have plenty of food left, I could bring something up to your room if you'd like." _Please say you want me to bring you something..._

He stopped his movements and looked at her bashfully. "I actually ate something on ferry, I'm really not that hungry. I think I'd rather just settle in and rest, I have en early day tomorrow...but, thanks." She found his expression sincere and appreciative, and as he smiled, she swore the brightness of it lit up the room. Who is this man? And why am I so intrigued, she wondered.

As he retreated up the stairs with his bags, which included several small black ones and a guitar case, she found herself ogling his backside. _It's perfect_, she observed appreciatively, then rolled her eyes at her own hormone-driven stupidity. She made her way back to the kitchen, where her guests and Rosie where having coffee, as they discussed some of the spots the couple wanted to visit while they were here. When they saw that Bella had re-entered, Rosie immediately started the interrogation.

"Well? What are they like? Man? Woman? Did they tell you why they were late? Bella, what's the matter with you? Why are you just standing there and not saying anything? Are you alright?" Rosie was a bit eager to know all the details, but when she saw Bella's flushed face and wide eyes, she became a bit concerned.

"He's...he's..." Bella stuttered...

"He's what? He's a he? Is he cute? He's cute, isn't he? I KNEW IT!" Rosie grinned triumphantly as Alice jumped in her seat, clapping rapidly like a little girl.

"He's beautiful," Bella finally confessed as she locked eyes with Rosie, a deep heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well, did you ask him why he was late?"

"Uh, I didn't get a chance to, he just wanted to settle in for the evening, I suppose." Bella was still in a daze.

"I guess you'll have more time to talk to him tomorrow then, won't you?" Said Rosie wiggling her perfect eyebrows.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to meet the mystery traveler! It's so romantic, like this whole place just breeds a romance novel," Alice said in wonder. Jasper just chuckled lightly at his new bride's antics. "Oh, darlin', you and your whimsical imagination. Only one of the reasons why I love you," he cooed as he brought her closer to his side and kissed her temple.

As the table was cleared and the new guests retreated to their room, Rosie also said goodnight and headed to her sanctuary. Bella was left alone to contemplate the evening's developments; more specifically, her lone guest with the beautiful eyes. She had never seen someone so gorgeous. But looking back, she noticed that there was a certain air of mystery about him, a sadness in his bearing. Or maybe she was just making things up? Yes, she concluded;_ I'm just tired and need to recharge...long week ahead._

Bella took the stairs towards her room, and stopped just outside the stranger's, which was very conveniently located directly across, and had to stop herself from reaching out to knock. What excuse could she give for the intrusion? To say goodnight? To offer tea or a snack? _Stupid, stupid Bella. He doesn't want any of that, he already told you_. She scolded herself and went to enter her own room when she heard the faint sound of a guitar.

The melody was sad, singular, floating and surrounding her in an invisible embrace. Her hand involuntarily pressed against his door, as if finding its pulse. In an instant, Bella mentally scolded herself for reacting this way and finally closed the door to her own room. Tomorrow would surely be interesting, as she vowed to find out more about the man named Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: ****So, I wrote a O/S called _Merry Textmas_ for the Twi-Muses Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest. You can read all the entries here: http: / / fanfiction (dot) net/community/Naughty_or_Nice_Holiday_Contest/86901/**

**Voting is currently open, so click here to cast your votes! http: / www (dot) kwiksurveys (dot) com (slash) online-survey (dot) php? surveyID = HLILGL _ 90042b80 ****(replace the dots and delete the spaces!)**

**_When the Night Comes_ is a BEAUTIFUL song, and it totally inspired this story. Check it out on youtube.**

**I'm diamondheart78 on twitter. I post... quite a bit.**


	3. Chapter Two: The First Layer

**Magnolia822 is my beta, and she writes better than I do. Thanks to xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx for pre-reading, and Lolypop82 for her banners and manips.**

**Meet you at the bottom for some important info ;)**

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just let her characters watch the Orcas. ;)**

* * *

**Oh but every time I'm close to you**

**there's too much I can't say**

**and you just walk away**

**-I Love You, Sarah McLachlan**

_Chapter Two: The First Layer_

_Cold._

_Sterile._

_White._

_Mumbled voices, faraway sirens, foggy visions. _

"_Renee! I'm stuck! I can't...shit...Just get Bella out first!" Bella could hear her father frantically yell at her mother._

_The scene morphed from the stark, white walls of the hospital's emergency room, to her parents' failed attempts at survival. Bella's heart pounded against her chest as the scenes unfolded in quick succession...too fast for her to make sense of them._

_Just as quickly as one scene emerged, it dissipated into another._

_The hospital. The voices. _

"_No, they didn't make it...Yeah, we've contacted her next-of-kin...poor kid..."_

_Another scene took the place of the other._

_Bella came face-to-face with her mother's distressed eyes. _

"_Just get to the surface."_

The following morning brought with it a dense fog that thoroughly covered the horizon and sheathed it like a heavy curtain. Bella arose early, still reeling from her nightmares. They had been her constant sleep companion for years, and she had already grown accustomed to sleep deprivation, as well as the cryptic visions of her memories replaying over and over again...every night.

Bella stepped out onto her balcony and assessed the limited visibility. Fog in the mornings was a common occurrence here, but she knew it would burn off to reveal the harbor by mid-morning. She never tired of the glistening harbor, gleaming in the sunshine and looking like a glass plate before her. The islands this time of year were absolute perfection, which is why throngs of tourists would descend upon this area, taking advantage of the mild climate and thriving wildlife.

As she continued to assess her surroundings and shake off her latest nightmare, her gaze caught sight of movement below. A tall, lean form was jogging towards the house, and as Bella squinted her eyes she could just make out the mess of bronze hair. Her pulse thumped loudly in her ears as she took in his form: his white long-sleeve tee shirt and gray sweatpants clinging against his damp skin, hair matted against his face.

Bella wondered at what point Mr. Cullen had stepped out for his run, since she was up pretty early and hadn't heard the door to his room creak as it normally did when used. Bella began to wonder whether she would be able to survive two weeks with this beautiful stranger in her home.

Reluctantly, Bella pulled herself away from her voyeuristic activities to go downstairs. She dressed quickly, and met Rosie, who was already midway through breakfast preparations in the kitchen. The smell of bacon, sausage and pancakes permeated through the air. Ziggy was sitting next to his owner, his tail wagging and brushing against the floor. It was a very convenient place to be, considering there was a possibility of a lone piece of sausage or bacon falling on the floor "by accident," and Rose always made sure she accidentally dropped a few pieces. Not even Bella's sudden presence in the kitchen could woo Ziggy away from his current mission. _Typical beagle_.

"Morning. That smells delicious, Rosie," Bella mumbled as she made her way to the coffee pot, which was hot and full and calling her name.

"Morning, sunshine! Why, thank you...I'm also making some omelets, but I'm just going to wait and see what the guests want in them before I make them. Sleep well?"

"I guess. I never really know anymore. I obviously sleep, because I wake up to light through my window, but honestly Rosie, I feel like I get less sleep every night. And last night I had another dream, but this time I saw a bit of the hospital. It's been a long time since that's happened." Bella had told Rosie the story of how she came to be raised by Gran when they met in school. She left out most of the gory details until Rosie came to work with her, and now she was well aware of how Bella survived the accident that killed her parents.

Rosie knew every element of the tragedy, which included Bella's hazy memory of the hospital where she awaited her Gran's arrival. Bella hardly remembered anything from the time immediately after the accident- nothing concrete, at least. Smells, bright fluorescent lights, turquoise scrubs passing hurriedly in front of her; it felt more like being underwater than it had actually under the water.

Rosie looked over her shoulder towards her friend. "Wow. Do you think there's any reason for it? The last time that happened, you'd found some old pictures of your parents, remember?"

Bella did remember. Rosie was with her the day she'd decided to clean out Gran's trunk that had sat untouched since her death. In the trunk Bella had found pictures of her parents' wedding and of the day Bella was born. Seeing their faces, so full of life and utter joy had affected her so, that she was plagued with nightmares that included the sterile scent of the emergency room where she supposedly lay and waited for her grandmother to claim her.

"Who knows what triggers them these days. Maybe I should just forgo sleep all together and start doing chores at night. At least I'll be busy, no?" Bella said with a sad smile, pouring herself a second cup of coffee. She wanted to change the subject, but the only other bit of information she wanted to share or to gain was from the handsome stranger who was at the moment jogging along the path.

As if Rosie had heard Bella's thoughts, she initiated conversation.

"You know, I caught a glimpse of the guy this morning," she shared with a knowing smile, joining Bella at the kitchen table.

Bella flushed at the mention of him. She didn't know why his presence was causing such strong reactions, but put those thoughts aside as she responded to Rosie.

"Did you? Did you, um, have a chance to chat with him?"

"Briefly. I happened to come into the house at the same time he was coming down the stairs. He looked like he was ready to work out. God, that man's good looking," she paused and looked over Bella's shoulder wistfully.

"Hey, I'm over here," Bella giggled, snapping her fingers in front of Rosie's face. "What did he say?"

"He looked a little surprised to see me," Rosie smiled wickedly. "It actually seemed like he was looking for someone else entirely."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Could you please just tell me what he said to you?"

"Alright, alright, settle down. He just asked me if there was some kind of path around the property. I told him about the bike path that some of the guests like to use. He was very kind, said thanks, and went for a jog."

Bella didn't want to add fuel to the fire and tell Rosie that she had already seen him jogging from her balcony window. Rosie would never leave it alone. She had a tendency to play matchmaker, hence her attempts to get Bella to go to the city with her.

"Alright. Then I'm going out to the garden to pick out some blossoms for the house. Let me know as soon as the Whitlocks are downstairs so I can get the rooms turned down."

Rosie smiled with an arched brow as Bella rose to gather her gardening basket.

"Okay then, Ms. Swan. Have fun out there," she said as she went back to her meal preparations. Bella sighed heavily at Rose's blatantly obvious insinuation.

The morning was beginning to turn, just as it did every morning in the summer. The light breeze off the shore cleared the fog that hung low, only to reveal a glassy harbor that glistened like diamonds as the sun peaked through. Bella busied herself with collecting flowers from her grandmother's garden, as well as a few herbs that Rosie would be using for dinner later on. She almost completely forgot about her lone guest until she heard heavy footfalls beating the ground, getting louder as they neared.

Bella stilled at the sound, knowing at once who it was. Her body tingled with anticipation, but she dared not turn around, since her back was to the path. She could hear his rhythmic breathing in tandem with his feet, and she closed her eyes, willing away the blush she knew would give away her anxiety.

Just when she thought he would continue on, leaving her to safely carry on with her task, his steps halted. She could still hear his breathing as it slowed a bit. Bella tried to ignore him, not understanding why she was so nervous, but couldn't control her body's impulse to turn her head towards her spectator.

The sight of him nearly knocked her to the floor. The morning sun peaked through the outline of his form, and what a form it was, standing there as if he were glowing. He was lean, and his t-shirt clung to every hill and valley of his chest and arms. His hands rested on his hips as he tried to regulate his breaths...hair was a wild mess, darkened from sweat.

But what really struck her were his eyes.

Mr. Cullen's eyes were more intense than last night, if that was possible. Their evergreen hue strangely comforting, as if the color were kindred to her. It was familiar, but she didn't know why. _Maybe because it's the same green I see every day, surrounding me_, she thought. The San Juan Islands, most of the Pacific Northwest in fact, were covered in the very same green that was now staring down at her.

Bella slowly rose from her crouched position, wiping her hands and shaking off the dirt. When she looked at him again, she found a gentle smile.

"Good morning," It was a simple greeting, but the timbre in his voice sent warmth through her body. Shaking the haze from her head, she returned the greeting, squinting at his silhouette.

"Morning, Mr. Cullen. Did you sleep well? Was the room to your liking?" Bella was suddenly very interested in what he thought about her home, her life.

"Yes, I slept well, thank you, Ms. Swan. The room is perfect. Nice view."

He sounded nervous. Little did Bella know that he actually _was_.

He heard himself speak and immediately wanted to chastise himself for not being able to give a simple greeting without stumbling over his words. He had never had any issues communicating with anyone, and was always so sure of himself. But now, he couldn't find the words. Her presence was enough to leave him stranded, searching for the right things to say.

Her voice was clear and lovely, but he could hear a certain lilt that brought him back to other times...times that were unstable, and uncertain...chaotic. It was her voice that grounded him, returning him to the present.

"That's great. But please call me Bella. Miss Swan makes me feel old and matronly," she said with a light laugh.

He merely nodded with a shy smile, before she continued.

"Well, I hope you're hungry, Mr. Cullen. Rosie's serving up her famous breakfast any minute," Bella offered a genuine smile. _Does she know how hauntingly beautiful she is_, he thought.

As she quickly gathered her things and turned her back towards the house, he spoke.

"It's Edward."

He spoke so softly that Bella wasn't sure she heard correctly. She turned to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Edward...I'd like it if you'd call me Edward."

_Edward_. Certainly an old-fashioned name, but it somehow fit the man in front of her. It made him even more alluring.

"Ok..._Edward_..." She smiled again. Edward made a mental note to make her smile as much as possible as he walked a few steps behind her towards the house.

"So, what made you decide to come to Orcas? On vacation?" Bella attempted to appease her curiosity by disguising her questions as light conversation.

"Um, actually, I'm here on assignment. I'm a free-lance photographer. I get contracted for a lot of work with National Geographic, sometimes travel magazines and stuff," Edward said, now walking beside her, the action not escaping Bella's notice.

"Wow, sounds exciting. You probably get to do a great deal of traveling."

"Yeah, actually I pretty much live out of a duffle bag about four months out of the year, give or take," Edward chuckled nervously.

"Sure, but I can only imagine all the exotic places you must have experienced. You have a job that most people dream about," she said, but a thought suddenly came to her, changing the direction of the conversation. "Oh, wait. So, what made you stay here at Swan Harbor? Don't these big companies put people like you up at resorts or something? Oh God, did they send you here to like, review my B&B for a travel magazine? Is that it?" Bella gasped, as her imagination ran away from her with all sorts of situations. Edward just grinned, one side of his mouth raised higher than the other.

"Um, let's see how I can answer this," he said, almost to himself. "I've seen quite a few places, but I don't know if they could all be considered _exotic. _No, I'm not a spy from a travel magazine sent to review your place, although if I were, it would receive stellar ratings," he grinned again, making Bella's breath hitch. _Boy, he was beautiful._

"And you're right. Most of the time, the companies I work for set me up at full service resorts, but I actually requested to stay here..." Edward's voice lowered at his last words.

Bella looked at him, confused and more curious than ever.

"You requested to stay here? Why? I mean, how did you find me...my place...I mean?"

Those last words struck Edward hard._ If only you knew_, he thought.

"On the internet, actually." It wasn't a complete falsehood. "I wanted to stay somewhere quiet, where I could relax and take in everything around me, without the families and kids...not that I don't like family or kids, it's just..."

"I understand," Bella interrupted. "It can kill the buzz of being some place so natural and untouched, when you have a bunch of screaming kids taking a swim in the lake or running around the grounds," she laughed. Bella knew all too well how the summer time brought throngs of mainlanders and tourists to the islands for camping and whale-watching. The beauty of her place was that it was located a bit out of the way from most of the activity, and catered to honeymooners and couples celebrating anniversaries. Edward was the first male, solo guest she'd had...ever.

Edward simply smiled again, nodding as they entered the house through the kitchen. It didn't go unnoticed by Bella that as she stepped up to enter, Edward's hand automatically came to rest on the small of her back, leading her inside. The warmth from his hand radiated through her much the same way it had last night. The hum sent a delicious vibration through her whole body.

Edward noticed his body's action after it had taken place, and immediately removed his hand, stuffing both of them into the pockets of his sweat pants.

Upon entering, they found that breakfast was well underway. The wonderful scent of coffee, baked goods, and smoked bacon filled the room with the happy chatter among Rosie and the guests. Even Ziggy was happily tucking into a special meal of sausage and kibble in a corner. These were the moments Bella treasured and absolutely loved about running the B&B- knowing the place that held so many happy memories for her was a source of peace and relaxation to others.

"Oh, there you are!" Rosie exclaimed as Bella entered, followed by a quite shy Edward. His head dipped in salutation.

"Good morning. How is everyone this morning? Sleep well?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Bella, it was wonderful! Our bed is so comfortable, I didn't want to get up!" Alice giggled before she sipped her coffee. Jasper nodded.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it. Please, stay down here as long as you like, I'm going upstairs and get the rooms turned down. If you'll excuse me..." Bella looked toward Edward, who was awkwardly planted in the same spot. He looked stiff and out of place. She paused and was quick to assure him.

"Edward, please, make yourself at home. This is Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, they're celebrating their honeymoon..." She waved her hand in their direction as Edward took a few steps forward to greet them.

"I'm Jasper, this is my wife, Alice," Jasper declared.

"Edward. It's very nice to meet you, and congratulations," Edward replied as he shook Jasper and Alice's hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. Have you been to these parts before?" Alice asked, with a gleam in her eye and a wide smile. Her eyes focused on Bella, who was momentarily frozen in her spot, looking down at her feet.

Edward plated his breakfast and took a mug of coffee to the table and sat across from the couple.

"No, I've never been here, strangely enough. I've lived in Washington almost my whole life, and never step foot on the islands..." he began.

"Oh, that _is_ weird. What do you do?" Alice engaged Edward in simple chit chat, and Bella felt it was her cue to go on with her day. She didn't want to seem as if she was hanging around to gain information about her strange guest. So, Bella quietly stepped away from the kitchen and gathered clean towels and toiletries for the rooms.

Some time later, Bella was busy changing out the towels and adding fresh flowers to the vases in the Whitlocks' room when she heard the door to Edward's room creak as it always did. Her curiosity had not gotten the best of her yet, but she was worried if she step foot in his room to turn it down, she'd be tempted to look around for clues. It was not in her nature to snoop around, and it frankly bothered her that this man would cause such a change in her resolve.

She heard the door close again and footsteps heading downstairs. He was leaving again, and Bella imagined it was to do what he'd been sent to do: take photos. In hindsight, she would've listed some beautiful spots around the property that would make for good subjects for his pictures. She remembered how some guests in the past had arrived with easels and set them outside at different sites in order to paint the scenes. Bella was kicking herself at her lack of openness with Edward._ Oh well, he's here for two weeks. I'm sure we'll have other opportunities to chat_, she thought.

After setting up Alice and Jasper's room, she headed to the other rooms, leaving Edward's for last. When she arrived at his door, she hesitated, the key hovering right outside its destination. For a moment, Bella thought about what she would find if she entered.

_Don't be silly_, she chastised herself, and moved forward until she was inside his room.

Walking around and setting the clean towels on the small desk, she noticed a closed laptop along with several black cases that looked like they carried photography equipment. She moved towards the bed to straighten out the sheets and down comforter and glanced to the floor to find his large duffle bag neatly closed. After fixing his bed, she threw out the stale flowers and set fresh ones on the side table next to the balcony window. That is when she noticed a thin manila envelope. It was slightly open, and Bella could just catch the edge of a newspaper article.

Bella was so tempted to read it, but was warring with herself at how inappropriate it would be to snoop. _But what if I was just cleaning and had to innocently move the envelope, causing the article to fall out?_ Then certainly she couldn't be held responsible for reading what was right in front of her face, could she?

She was right in the middle of arguing with herself when she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. She froze, the blush immediately creeping up her neck to her face, her heart caught in her throat. _Oh, no. This can't be happening_.

"Um..." the familiar voice began. Bella quickly recovered and turned towards the voice, the voice that was attached to this beautiful man whose eyes were wide and trained on hers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I...I was just on my way out...I was just...doing the turndown service and adding some fresh flowers for you," Bella tripped over her words as she pointed to the general area of the flowers, which happened to be right next to the envelope.

Edward eyed her intently, then glanced at the envelope. _Had she seen it_, he wondered? He was trying to observe Bella for any sign that she might have seen something, almost hoping that she had. She certainly seemed nervous, but that could be from the shock of his sudden appearance and nothing more.

"No, it's alright, I just wasn't expecting to find you here. See, I forgot something I needed for my camera..." he explained, walking over to his laptop and easing a bag over his shoulder. He wanted to ease the anxiousness that she apparently experienced around him. He was hoping their conversations would've come easier by now. He knew now things wouldn't be that simple.

Bella sighed slowly and smiled gently at him. She caught a glimpse of a guitar case in the corner of the room, and anxious to make conversation and rid herself of this awkward moment, she mentioned it.

"You play?" she said, pointing to the guitar.

He glanced at the instrument case and looked back to her, grinning shyly.

"Uh, yeah, when I can. I used to take lessons as a kid, and now I play mostly to relax."

"I envy you," Bella said playfully. "I always wanted to learn an instrument, just never got around to doing it. Gran could never really afford lessons for me..."

"Well, maybe one of these days I could teach you a couple of chords," Edward offered as he locked eyes with Bella's beautiful brown ones. He was rewarded with a glowing smile when she responded.

"I'd like that...very much. Thank you, Mr. Cullen..."

"Edward," he corrected her, teasingly.

She smiled shyly and nodded slowly. "Sorry..._Edward_."

A few moments of more silence filled the space between them before either one spoke. They were staring at each other, each one trying to decipher what the other could possibly be thinking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just one filled with thick energy; the kind that flowed between live wires, the silence a mask of what was really occurring. They both felt it- one was baffled at its significance while the other knew full well the reason for its intensity. In this silence, he was hoping she would remember something, almost pleading for the moment of realization. But as she finally moved from her spot and brushed lightly passed him towards the door, he knew the moment had passed.

"Have a wonderful day, Edward. You might want to check out the harbor at sunset, it's quite fantastic," Bella shared as she turned to go.

When Bella all but sprinted to her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, trying to slow her short pants._ What had just happened?_

There was something not at all clear, but definitely holding Bella to Edward, that had her searching her thoughts to name. She couldn't. He was a stranger. _What's going on?_

On the opposite side of the hall, Edward stayed still, replaying the whole scene that had just taken place. He could smell her as she walked passed him, the sweet scent of flowers and something he couldn't place calming him immediately. He took stock of his room; nothing was out of place. His bed had been made, and towels folded on the desk. He sat in the chair next to it, and placed his elbows on the table, hands holding his head.

Could he handle two weeks here with her? Would she even want him here if she found out who he was? Edward took a deep breath, and willed his mind to brush those questions away for the moment. After a time, he rose and took the manila envelope in his hands, sitting on the edge of his bed. His thoughts were of her, and the deep brown, soulful eyes that had haunted him for years. Every time he looked at her, her eyes brought him to that time- the moment he saw her. He would never in a million years forget that day.

As Bella finally calmed herself enough to continue her daily routine, she once again heard the sound of Edward's door open and close. His footsteps slow but sure as the front door of the house shut behind him. She walked over to her balcony, looking for a final glimpse the man she had to see, and there he was, walking away with his camera around his neck, other bags swung over his shoulder. Then, as if sensing her eyes on him again, he turned to acknowledge her presence. His evergreen met her deep chocolate, and with a slight wave of his hand and a lopsided grin, he walked away. She smiled at him, a wave of familiarity flowing over her as she caught the crooked smile she then swore she'd seen before, but was lost in memories best left unearthed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers for all the reviews...You have no idea how much I appreciate them! Please let me know what you think of this story so far and click that little "review" button. What do you think Edward's hiding? Is all what it seems? Give me your theories. To answer a question I've received more than once, this story will probably be no more than 15 chapters, give or take. I don't have a set posting schedule (especially now during the holidays), but I try to update every 10-14 days, alternating with _Evening the Score_.**

**I wrote a O/S called _Merry Textmas_ for the Twi-Muses Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest. You can read all the entries here: http: / / fanfiction . net/community/Naughty_or_Nice_Holiday_Contest/86901/**

**Voting is currently open, so click here to cast your votes! http: / www . kwiksurveys . com / online-survey . php? surveyID = HLILGL _ 90042b80 ****(delete the spaces!)**

**_I Love You_ is one of my very favorite Sarah McLachlan songs, and I know them all! lol Look it up on Youtube.**

**I'm Diamondheart78 on the twitter. Hit me up.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Past is Never Far

**Thanks to my lovely beta, Magnolia822, you're getting an update sooner rather than later.**

**Thanks to xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx for pre-reading.**

**

* * *

**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just let her characters watch the Orcas. ;)

* * *

**

**Scars are souvenirs you'll never lose**

**Past is never far**

**Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?**

**Did you get to be a star?**

**Don't it make you sad to know that life**

**Is more than who we are?**

_**-"Name" by the Goo Goo Dolls**_

_Chapter Three: The Past is Never Far_

Edward felt he needed some time away from Bella to focus on his task at-hand: getting some shots of the harbor and surrounding area. It would certainly help to keep his mind off things, things that centered wholly on Bella and on his father.

When he had been called with an assignment based on the San Juan Islands, he jumped at the chance to finally meet, albeit for the second time, the girl who'd captured his memories and dreams for all these years. _I could kill two birds with one stone_, he thought. But it would be more than two birds in this case, since he was on another mission- one that his father had planned all along without Edward's knowledge.

Edward was still actively mourning the loss of his beloved father, Carlisle. Head of the ER at Harborview Medical Center for years, Dr. Cullen had made many friends and helped a great deal of people both in and out of the hospital. His philanthropic activities, aided in part by Edward's mother, Esme, had placed them both on Seattle's social map. When Edward was a child, he'd looked up to his father, wanting to be a doctor just like him. After that fateful day that changed his life forever, however, photography became his passion.

His parents were fully supportive in his sudden interest in taking pictures. They bought him cameras, equipment, and attended countless group and solos shows throughout high school and college. He was happy for the most part.

But through it all, through countless years of schooling, friends, girlfriends and life itself, there was something nagging in the back Edward's mind. There was something about the set of dark brown eyes in his dreams that drove him to seek them out at every turn.

Even though he always knew of her existence, remembering her sad eyes, and haunting voice through the photographs on Carlisle's desk over the years and his memory of their connection, Bella was never topic of conversation. Carlisle never knew of the connection his son had made with the girl that night, and Edward held on to that secret; it was something that belonged to him and him alone. Telling his parents would do nothing to change things, so he kept the encounter close to his heart, afraid to break its spell by knowing too much of her. She was perfect in his mind, as sad and afraid as she had been when he saw her, spoke to her.

He was fooling himself into thinking that going out to take pictures this morning would take his mind off her, especially since his whole career had taken root, thanks to Bella. She didn't know how much influence she had on her guest, but Edward was hoping that would change during his stay.

As he walked the area surrounding the property, he snapped shots of the glassy water, a sweeping bald eagle hunting for fish, a seaplane slowly hovering over the harbor to land and dock. _It's a very beautiful, peaceful place_, he observed. Somehow, he believed this place fit her. She belonged among the green, the silence: a place that time had forgotten. His father would've loved it here. In fact, if Edward would've known this place existed back then, he would've insisted on bringing him here for the last days of his life.

Carlisle had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer a year ago. It was a huge blow to his family and to the community who knew and loved him. Knowing the cancer had a very low survival rate, Carlisle had vehemently decided against treatment, opting instead to live out the rest of his life in peace at home with his family. Esme resigned herself to her husband's decision, but Edward had argued with his father to consider fighting for more time. Edward recalled what his father told him time and time again.

"_Edward, life is not about time. Time's something you can't control. Life is what matters. How you play it out for yourself and for others is what matters. Live your life taking each second in and savoring it. Why bother for more time only to suffer instead of live it? I don't regret one single moment of my life, Son."_

And with that, Edward had no fight left in him. He resigned himself to his father's decision, learning from him, even at the end of his life. The last month or so, Edward had taken a leave of absence from his work to be there for his mother, while spending time at his father's bedside. They talk about everything under the sun, but Carlisle always enjoyed listening to Edward's stories from his photography assignments- where he'd gone, what he'd seen. Edward saw his father's eyes light up each time he'd describe the scenery, the people he'd meet, the culture around him, and he knew his father was pleased with his accomplishments.

Not once, however, did Carlisle ever mention Bella. It was like his father's secret mission, choosing to not divulge the details of his connection to her. Edward realized his father and he were more alike than he ever thought. They both kept Bella close to their heart, wanting to save that little snippet of their lives for themselves- not wanting to share it with anyone else.

As he strolled along trails close to the shore, he spotted several harbor seals bobbing their heads out of the water playfully. In all his travels, Edward had never experienced the complete stillness like he found here in this place. There was no sound other than the birds and the lone seaplane taking off. The island could quickly become his favorite place to escape.

As he continued, his stomach growled loudly, and he realized he'd been out for a few hours without stopping to eat. Although he had a protein bar in his bag, he knew it wouldn't hold off the hunger for long, and either way, he wanted to take a break and maybe a nap. He was hoping to catch the sunset later that day and maybe head to town. He'd read that Orcas was one of the more scenic of the islands and had a small downtown area called Eastsound. There, he was certain to get some more provisions, since the B&B only offered breakfast and dinner. Maybe there was even a bar where he could grab a beer and people watch.

Heading back to the house, he found himself hurrying his pace a bit more than usual. He wanted to see her again, to start conversation. He was hoping his resolve would not crumble at the sight of her. He was hoping he wouldn't have to make her remember, that Bella would remember on her own. As it was, he was slightly disappointed that she hadn't even flinched at his name, which would've been a dead giveaway to anyone else, since he had become quite well known. He was disappointed that she didn't hold their one connection in her heart the same way he had, but he couldn't blame her one bit. What she had endured had certainly enough to traumatize anyone, and he knew that more than likely, Bella's mind had pushed all memories from that horrible, horrible day to the very depths of her subconscious.

Upon reaching the house, he took a deep breath, resolving to engage Bella in some kind of conversation. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted her to want to know everything about him. He could've just sat her down and told her everything from the beginning, but no one knew the feelings he harbored for her all these years. It wasn't love, because honestly, he'd only spoken to her that one night. It was more an infatuation with the idea of her, with her memory. She had been his muse on more than one occasion, and a prominent fixture in his dreams. Sometimes, randomly during moments in his life- dates, proms, gallery shows, graduations, traveling...he'd think of her. What had she done with her life? What choices had she made? Did she have boyfriends? Did she go to college? Did she ever think about him?

He knew the answer to the last question. Judging by her impassive reception, she had not. But it was something he could deal with, and even though his heart ached with the idea that he hadn't left a mark on her life, his head understood why.

The house was empty, no sounds coming from anywhere except the fridge in the kitchen. He figured all the guests were out on excursions, but where was Bella? A quick glance around had revealed that her truck was still parked outside, so wherever she was, she couldn't be far. _Perhaps she was in her room? _He was very pleased to have been assigned the room right across from hers. He quickly surmised, however, that being so close yet so far away from her could also be torture. So many moments last night he wanted to knock on her door, to find some reason to be in her presence, to talk to her. When she'd asked him if he needed a snack to be brought up to his room, he'd almost blurted out a 'yes' in an embarrassingly enthusiastic manner. But he swiftly composed himself and chose to spend some time by himself to get his head in the right place.

Edward walked through the kitchen and on towards the stairs to his room. He was very tempted to knock on Bella's door. _But what do I say? _Passing her door, he heard her soft voice. She was giggling lightly, but there was no other voice. _She's probably on the phone_, he thought. He smiled, her laughter lifting his spirits right away. He longed to be the person to make her laugh one day, hopefully soon. He'd gotten a smile from her last night and again this morning; the warmth of it had seeped into his soul.

Edward chose at that moment to got to his room and retrieve his guitar. He opened the balcony windows and took a seat, lounging against the back of the chair with one ankle resting on the opposite knee. He strummed chords in no particular order, letting the sound envelop him as he considered all his options.

About an hour passed before he heard a soft knock on his door. His fingers stilled, silencing the strings as he waited to hear the knock again, in case he was just hearing things. When another rap was heard, he stood and lay his guitar on the bed as he went to open the door.

"Oh, hi..." Bella said, her fisted hand caught mid-air. She smiled and Edward returned it.

"Hi," he said, staring at her wide-eyed. No other words made it out as he took in the sight of her... _She's so utterly beautiful_, he thought.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I was heading to town for a bit to run some errands...In case you needed something and I wasn't around...um, Rosie will be in the cottage. She'll be more than happy to assist you, if you know...if you need anything," Bella rambled. She looked flustered, and Edward saw a small blush darken on her cheeks as she glanced around, her eyes landing anywhere but on him.

"Oh, great...yeah, thanks." _Oh, god, I sound like a idiot_.

"Great!" she said, finally glancing up at him. They locked eyes for a split second before she spoke again.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at dinner. Bye..." Bella turned abruptly towards the stairs. In a moment of inspiration, Edward blurted out, "Bella!"

She stopped mid-step and turned back to face him, looking at him expectantly.

"Um, you said you were heading to town, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Eastsound...why?"

"Um, do you mind giving me a lift? I want to take a look around, maybe pick up a few things if there's a grocery store or something," he asked nervously. This was his first chance to spend some time with her, and he knew they'd have at least 20 minutes in a car together. _We have to talk about _something.

Bella looked baffled, but a her lips slowly upturned until they bloomed into a full on smile.

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs in five?" she asked.

Edward nodded once. "Yes. Five...great!"

Bella smiled again, dipping her head bashfully before turning and gliding down the stairs. He stood there and watched her retreating form, and couldn't help it when his eyes swept down her body and rested on the sway of her hips. Clad in jeans, a fitted plaid shirt and flats, she was perfect in his eyes.

"Maybe if I get to know her, I can disprove the fantasy... this idea I have of her will dissipate, and I'll be able to do what I have to do and move on with my life," Edward muttered to himself as he freshened up and dressed to leave.

He grabbed his camera and his wallet and met her at the bottom of the stairs five minutes and thirty seconds later. He was met with another warm smile. _Will I ever get used to the way she smiles at me?_ Edward felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach akin to the feeling he got before a photography show or stepping off a plane in a new, undiscovered place.

True. Bella was just like the one place you read about, dream about visiting, and spend your whole life planning out what you'll do once your arrive. And just like that place, Edward was at a loss once this woman was in his path. _Everything I thought I'd be able to say and do...out the window_, he thought as they entered her truck and drove down the lane to meet the highway.

The ride was rather quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Edward looked out the window, taking in the green around him. As the road ahead wound its way through the forest around them, Bella broke the silence.

"So, did you get any good shots today?" she asked, grinning and looking straight ahead.

"Yes, I did, actually. The grounds around your property are pristine. The colors are intense," he replied, absently scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure this will sound really corny and you've probably heard a lot of people say this to you, but I had a bit of a thing for taking pictures when I was a kid..." she shared, as she quickly glanced towards him before turning her eyes back to the road.

Edward suppressed the urge to say "I know," responding inquisitively instead. "Really? Why'd you stop? And no, I don't think it's corny, and yes I've had people say that to me many times, but I would never judge. I don't have a superiority complex," he added teasingly. Bella blushed in response and smiled timidly before continuing.

"My parents," she paused, breathing deeply, "they encouraged me a lot. I borrowed my dad's old Canon, and took pictures of everything outside my house. I think I drove them a little crazy when I started taking pictures of them at the breakfast table," she said, giggling. The sound of her laughter sent waves of warmth over his entire body. He wanted to hear that sound forever.

"But, one Christmas, my parents gave me my own camera, and I was thrilled..." she trailed off.

Edward sensed he was getting a bit too close to her memories, but couldn't stop from asking the next question.

"And what happened? Why didn't you keep going?" _Shit, why did I ask her that?_ he chastised himself.

Bella sighed again. "Well, my parents passed away when I was nine...a car accident in the city..." she said quietly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Bella. We can talk about something else, if you want to. I know you don't know me, you don't have to..."

"No no, it's fine...it was a long time ago...I actually don't remember a whole lot about that night..." she said, and Edward sensed she was trying to salvage the awkward conversation.

"But anyway, both cameras were in the car, and they were destroyed. I guess I didn't have much drive to take pictures again after that." She sighed deeply again, before turning up the volume on the radio, thus ending any more talk on the subject.

Casual conversation followed for the remainder of the ride to town, and as Edward had hoped, their communication flowed nicely from subject to subject. He learned Bella was originally from Arizona. Her father had decided to take a job in his hometown of Forks, Washington in order for Bella's mother to be close to her ailing mother when Bella was only three. Bella had gone to live with her grandmother here on the island after the accident and had been here ever since.

"So, you've never traveled off the island?" Edward asked, confused.

"Not since my gran died two years ago. I went to Udub for college, and went to New York City for one Christmas with my cousin. But after Gran got sick I pretty much stayed here. When she died, she left me the B&B. I've been here ever since," she finished the last sentence just as she pulled into the grocery store parking lot. Edward hadn't even noticed they'd arrived, he'd been listening so intently to her story.

Edward of course, knew about the accident and all the subsequent events that led her to her grandmother's care. He'd only known, however, after he read all the newspaper articles his father left behind. Before then, he'd been ignorant to her whereabouts all these years. If he would've known before, things could've been different.

"Well, we're here," she said brightly, the sweet smile returning. "I'm not quite sure what you needed to do, but I need to get a few things here first and stop by the Post Office, so..." she trailed off, awkwardly shifting her weight as she trained her eyes on the floor.

"Oh, I actually needed a few things from here too, if you don't mind me tagging along. I'd hate to be that annoying person following you around..." Edward smiled coyly.

Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't be silly! I don't mind...you know, you being around me," she replied, and it didn't escape Edward's notice when she blushed again.

"Great. Well then, after you," he said, gesturing in front of him with his hand. Bella dipped her head in acknowledgement and went inside the store.

An older lady immediately greeted Bella with much enthusiasm. "Bella! Good to see you again, dear!" the lady exclaimed as she eyed Edward up and down, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Newton. Just forgot a few things yesterday," Bella responded, walking a little faster. Edward's guess was that she didn't really want to chat with the woman at all. But before she could make it out of Mrs. Newton's line of vision, the latter shouted.

"And who is your friend there?" she called, her tone laced with innuendo. Mrs. Newton prided herself in knowing everyone on the island, especially the devastatingly handsome ones. This young man, she thought, looked like a puppy dutifully following his owner. _Who was he?_ She wanted to know who would be her son's competition. Though, if she was being truthful, she would confess that this boy was leaps and bounds beyond her poor Michael.

Bella stopped and slowly turned around, sighing loudly.

"Mrs. Newton, this is Edward Cullen. He's a guest for two weeks. Edward, this is Mrs. Newton; she and her family own this store."

Edward nodded once toward the lady. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Newton."

"The pleasure's all mine, young man. Enjoy your stay. You'll discover Orcas Island is the most beautiful of all the islands. I'm sure you'll never want to leave," she said, grinning and cupping her Aqua-net do.

"It is very lovely here, I'm sure you're right about not wanting to leave." It's surely possible, but the reason for not wanting to leave was standing next to him at the moment, and had nothing to do with the island's natural setting.

"Oh, by the way, Bella, I'm sending Michael over tomorrow with some muffins for your guests. He's anxious to see you. You haven't seen him since he came home. He's quite popular with the ladies, you know," Mrs. Newton added with what Edward guessed was an attempt to get Bella's attention. _Who's Michael?_

"That's nice, Mrs. Newton. I'm sure he'll be bringing a nice girl home to you one of these days. And thank you for the muffins. I'll tell Rosie to be on the lookout," Bella replied as she turned again towards the aisles, grabbing Edward's forearm to guide him away. Her sudden touch sent shockwaves of a warm buzz through his body, and he stumbled behind her as he tried to right himself physically and mentally.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry about that," she started as soon as she was out of earshot. Bella couldn't believe Mrs. Newton would be so blatant in trying to flirt with Edward, and it bothered her even more that the woman was still attempting to push her son on her in the presence of her guest: her sweet, talented, good-looking guest.

"She's been trying to set me up with her joke of a son for years," she said, rolling her eyes. It didn't escape Edward that Bella had not let go of his arm.

"It's fine. Though I was wondering why she was eyeing me funny..."

Bella giggled. "Oh! She probably just wanted you all to herself. She's a widow, and lonely."

Edward felt himself blush. He was used to the advances of women- just not ones in their fifties. Bella turned to look at him, and laughed again, bringing a smile to his face as well.

"Oh, don't worry. She's harmless. I'll make sure she keeps her Cougar claws away from you," she said teasingly._ And any other desperate, lonely women on the island._

"Thanks, I appreciate your concern for my well-being," he joked in return, and their easy-going flow returned as they perused the aisles for the items she needed. Edward also grabbed a few postcards to send to his mother- a tradition he had started on his first assignment.

They paid for their items and, after placing the bags in the truck, they stood there, staring at each other, not really knowing what to do next.

"Um, did you want to do anything else? I could show you around town. There's not much of it to tell you the truth. We could take a stroll or something..." Bella rambled. She was surprised that she was trying this hard to extend an outing with a man. She couldn't remember the last time she was so attracted to someone. Come to think of it, she didn't think it had ever happened before.

Edward was delighted with spending more time with her, and made no effort to mask it.

"I'd like that actually. I'm kind of hungry. I didn't really think to prepare lunches ahead of time today."

"Oh my God, you poor thing! You haven't eaten? Yeah, of course! There's actually a place a block down...it's kind of a burger-slash-bar joint. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. And please, don't feel bad. I have a tendency not to pack properly."

"Well then, I'm sure we can work something out in the kitchen for you. Rosie, or even I, can make you a few sandwiches or something. It's no problem..."

"No, please, that won't be necessary. I'd hate to be a burden, it's a Bed and Breakfast, not a Bed, Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner," he grinned. She loved his grin.

"Oh please. It's no burden at all. My guests usually only stay for weekends or a few days at most. You're going to be here two weeks; it's the least I can do to keep you comfortable."

Edward couldn't say no. She was adorably persistent, and he didn't stand a chance against her.

"Alright. But nothing fancy," he emphasized, pointing his long, elegant finger towards her.

Bella was pleased and walked with almost a skip in her step as they neared the eatery. Edward took his camera and started snapping away at the scenery, stealing a few of Bella as they walked. She noticed and quickly shied away, covering her face and giggling. _Why would he want to take pictures of me? Is he kidding around with me? He'll probably just delete those, I'm sure_. Bella's thoughts were running rampant. The man made her nervous...in a good way.

When they arrived, Edward opened the door for his companion and they sat down in a booth. Bella greeted the bartender and a waitress came by to drop off menus and take drink orders. Bella rolled her eyes when the waitress hung out a little longer than usual.

_Great,_ Bella thought. _Vicky. Perky, bubbly, flirty, Vicky. Everything about her is perfectly fake. Even the red hair and the floating devices on her chest. And he's totally oblivious to it? Who _is _this guy?_

"What?"

"Geez, doesn't it ever bother you?"

"What does?"

"The fact that women are always making fools of themselves around you?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, confused.

"Wow, you're really unaffected by it, aren't you? It must happen a lot for you to not even notice anymore," Bella said amusedly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." But Edward _did_ know what she was talking about. He just didn't care what others saw or wanted. The only person he cared to impress was sitting in front of him.

Bella just grinned, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all.

After their beers were delivered and food orders were placed, Edward and Bella entered into easy conversation. This time, about him. Bella was terribly curious about what had inspired Edward in his chosen career path.

"So, you're a photographer. How did that happen?"

"I dunno. I just got into it around when I was twelve. I, uh, had a friend who was really into it, and I was curious, so I saved money cutting lawns all summer and bought myself a camera. The rest, as they say, is history." Edward was a little uncomfortable talking about the reason for his fascination with photography, since she was sitting right in front of him. But she pressed on.

"Interesting. And you said you're from Seattle originally? What about your parents? What do they do?" Bella asked as they tucked into their meals.

"Well, I'm originally from Chicago, but we moved out to Seattle when my dad started his residency. He was Chief of Surgery there. He...um...he died a few months ago from Cancer," Edward said quietly.

Bella looked stunned and immediately reached out for his hand and squeezed.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I know how hard it is...well, you know what I mean," she said slowly.

"Yeah, it was hard. He didn't want treatment, so at least it was quick...not enough time to really suffer, you know?"

Bella nodded silently. Her eyes were sad and understanding as she locked eyes with him for what seemed like minutes. Edward placed his free hand on top of hers and gently squeezed back.

"And your mom?" Bella asked after breathing deeply and removing her hands from his.

"Ah, she's alive and well in Seattle. She's an interior designer, works for herself. She's quite a lady. She never once questioned my dad's decisions...at the end. She was his rock," he added with a sad smile.

"Sounds like a very strong woman," Bella replied.

"You have no idea."

The conversation continued after finishing their meals, and they stayed for a while longer just chatting lightly over another beer.

The two had spent more time out than they'd thought, and when the bill was settled, they walked back to Bella's car.

During the ride back, they enjoyed the same comfortable silence, only breaking it to share their likes and dislikes when certain songs played on the radio.

When they arrived at the house, Bella excused herself to prepare things for dinner with Rosie. Edward thanked her for the ride and the company as he set out towards the shore to catch the sunset he very much wanted to photograph. As he snapped away, he had ample opportunity to contemplate all that had occurred that day.

Edward felt an overwhelming sense of calm when he was around her. It was as if they'd known each other forever. In his case, that was semi-true. Although he had known _of_ her all these years, and had retained every detail of their one meeting so long ago, he knew he had a long way to go before he could say he knew _her_.

He was willing to set things right. Everything.

* * *

**A/N: I probably won't have another update for you until after the holidays, but don't quote me on that. This story has demanded my attention, and therefore this chapter came out rather quickly. I do owe Soccerward some attention though, so most likely, my next update will be for Evening the Score. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you are all amazing!**

**My fic recs:**

**_The Plan_ by QuantumFizzx: Amazingly unique...done completely in real-time...several smaller updates through the day...totally owning my ass. READ IT.**

**_Click & Strum_ by Bratty-Vamp: Great story, interesting plot, can't wait to see where this goes. Edward is yummy...but then you already knew that ;)**

**_Strange Brew_ by Magnolia822: Not only is she a great beta, but she's an awesome writer, and you'll love Brewella & Beerward...trust me.**

**Happy Holidays to all...see you in 2011!**


	5. Chapter Four: Pictures of You

**Thanks to my lovely beta, Magnolia822, who waves a magical red pen. Without her, this would be utter garbage.**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just let her characters watch the Orcas. ;)

* * *

**

**I've been looking so long at my pictures of**

**you that I almost believe that they're real**

**I've been living so long with my pictures of you that**

**I almost believe that the pictures are all I can**

**feel.**

**-_Pictures of You_, _The Cure_**

.

_Edward felt an overwhelming sense of calm when he was around her. It was as if they'd known each other forever. In his case, that was semi-true. Although he had known of her all these years, and had retained every detail of their one meeting so long ago, he knew he had a long way to go before he could say he knew her. _

_He was willing to set things right. Everything._

_~WtNC~_

_._

_The cold, wet nightgown was quickly discarded in favor of warm clothes. Trusting, warm, delicate hands and a soft, comforting voice eased the clothing on._

"_You'll be okay, dear. Your grandmother is on her way."_

_Voices back and forth. A tall man... the doctor. He had kind eyes. Blue-green, like water. He smiled towards her from some distance as he turned again to speak to a man in a police uniform. _

_The scene morphed into a blue, sterile curtain. White, cold fluorescent lights overhead. Feet dangling over the scratchy, paper-covered hospital bed._

"_What happened to you?" She glanced towards the voice to find a baseball cap on the head of a boy who inched his way towards her._

"_I dunno," she felt herself say flatly. Her eyes returned to the tiled floor. "There was yelling, and water, and sirens, and darkness. I don't like the dark."_

_She sensed him come closer, until he popped up onto the edge of the bed next to her, The crinkly paper sounding loud through the room._

"_I saw them bring you in. You were all wet and shaky. They said your car fell into the water. They took you out." She heard the calming voice coming from the warm boy next to her. His arm brushed against hers, but she didn't look up. Instead, she just whispered a simple question._

"_Who are you?"_

_Excitement could be heard in his response. "I'm Eddie. My dad's taking me to the Mariner's game. I'm just waiting for him."_

"_Oh." It's all she could say in her haze._

_The boy disappeared in a mist, the cold replacing his warmth. Her mother's desperate and fearful eyes staring at her in the darkness that suddenly surrounded her._

"_Mommy?" She rose and ran towards the image of her mother, but no matter how long she ran, mommy seemed too far away to grasp._

"_Baby... swim to the surface!" Her mother's voice garbled into the depths of the black._

"_Mommy!"_

Bella jumped at the sound of her alarm clock. She was covered in sweat that felt disgustingly cold and made her pajamas cling to skin.

This dream was different. Unlike anything she'd ever remembered. _What was that all about?_ She rubbed her face with her hands, fingers pushing against groggy eyes.

She could already hear voices below. Laughter and light conversation filtering through towards her room. She must've snoozed her alarm several times, since it was now an hour later than she intended to sleep. She made her way to the bathroom, washing away the sweat, and attempting to wash away the sadness that gripped her.

Who was that boy? She didn't remember him at all from that night. But then again, there was very little she actually recalled. The kind doctor she remembered, but not his name. But that boy. The baseball cap. The warmth against her skin... all foreign, and yet, somehow strangely familiar.

As she readied herself for another day, she smiled at the thought of seeing Edward again. Her disposition transformed into the happy inn-keeper once again.

_~WtNC~_

.

A couple of days passed as all the guests settled into the routine- in the mornings, they gathered for breakfast, sharing details of all they'd seen the day before, what their plans were for the rest of their stay, and even getting to know each other personally. It was easy conversation, easier than Bella had experienced with any other collection of guests. They were becoming friends.

Edward appeared every morning. He was a calm constant, smiling timidly when Bella caught him staring at her. She thought she should feel a little apprehensive at their quickly developing familiarity, but something inside her seemed to set her at ease with him. The other guests grew accustomed to seeing Edward, camera in-hand, snapping away at the chatty bunch.

Bella asked him why he took so many pictures of all of them when he was really there to work. He answered simply that he liked to play around with the camera and loosen up. He said it kept his outlook fresh. Little did Bella know that Edward was in fact using that excuse to capture her every expression, to memorize her in film.

He noticed little subtleties about Bella as he took his shots. The way she blinked furiously when flustered, how she'd blow a wayward strand of hair from her forehead while she worked, or quirk a brow when teasing someone. He watched her affectionately pamper Ziggy the beagle, flipping his long ears up and down while she chatted.

He also noticed her blush every time she caught him looking at her. He couldn't control it. She mesmerized him—like a painting in a gallery that caught his eye, speaking to his subconscious and making him stop and stare.

He wanted record all of these little things in case he never saw her again after he left. After he did what he came to do.

"Bella, we were wandering around the grounds a bit last night and noticed a really wonderful stone fire pit a ways down the path. Have you ever used it?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Um, yes, we've used it a couple of times, but not in the last few years. My Gran used to hold barbecues down there for the guests all the time," Bella replied as she poured Ziggy's food into his bowl.

"Oh! Wouldn't it be great to do that again? Jasper and I could go into town today and pick up whatever you need! Oh please! Let's have a barbecue! The weather's perfect!" Alice practically squealed.

Bella hadn't even thought about the fire pit in years, but it held very nice memories of watching her grandmother socialize with appreciative guests, their laughter and smiles filling her head at the memory. She couldn't say no.

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea. Rose, what do you think we'd need?"

"I'll write a few things down and then maybe I can drive you two to town?" Rose asked Alice and Jasper excitedly.

Alice clapped her hands rapidly as the conversation buzzed among the guests about everything from drinks and food to games they could play. Bella smiled to herself and chanced a glance at Edward who grinned at the spectacle as well. He caught Bella's eyes and gave her a flirty, lopsided grin, before snapping another picture of her. She was floored by the beauty of his face, the green hue of his stare, the boldness of direct camera angle, floored her. It was silent communication, but the message was still unclear.

The day crept along nicely. Rosie took the Whitlocks to town as planned, and the other guests scheduled a whale-watching tour. Edward remained behind with Bella, and it didn't escape her that he stayed in the main area of the house and not locked up in his room.

Edward sat outside on the vast porch, perched comfortably in the Adirondack chair while his laptop rested on his thighs. He was looking through some of the shots he'd taken the last few days. Some of them featured the lush landscape and water. Others, the ones that really mattered to him, were pictures of her. Her shy smile as they walked through Eastsound. The way the setting sun peeked through her dark hair and surrounded her in warm orange was ethereal.

When he heard the french doors behind him open, he quickly minimized her picture, bringing up a benign picture of trees. Yes, trees were safe. And green.

Bella tip-toed towards him and spoke quietly. She didn't want to disturb him since it seemed he was very deep in his work.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I noticed it's a little passed lunchtime and you haven't really eaten anything, so I brought you a sandwich. I can't guarantee it'll be as good as Rosie's but at least it's something. I didn't know what you wanted to drink, so I brought you a water bottle and beer. You can choose," Bella explained, blushing furiously.

Edward looked up and smiled at her. _She's incredibly thoughtful... Just add that to the list of things I like about her_, he thought.

"Thanks, Bella. You're right, I haven't even though about food, but now that you mention it, I'm suddenly starving. You didn't have to do this, though. I told you I don't want to inconvenience you due to my lack of planning."

"Oh, hush. It's no problem at all. I was in the kitchen anyway, and saw you out here, figured I'd help. So I'll just leave you to it. See you later." Bella started back towards the house when Edward stopped her.

"You don't have to leave. I'm gonna take a break to eat anyway. Sit with me."

It was a simple request, but Bella couldn't help her heart from stuttering at the pleading in his voice.

She sat in the chair next to him and stared out towards the harbor.

"You know, I never get tired of this view. How the afternoon moves into twilight. It's such a perfect moment. I used to sit out here just like this when I was younger," Bella said wistfully.

Edward glanced at her, studying her relaxed countenance. He couldn't chance it and quickly grabbed the camera sitting next to him on the floor and snapped a few of her serene face while her eyes were closed. She realized what he was doing and laughed nervously before playfully shoving his shoulder with her hand.

"You're insane, you know that? You have a problem. Are all photographers this obsessive about taking pictures?" she asked teasingly.

Edward chuckled and responded before he had a chance to censor himself. "Only when the subject is exceptionally interesting."

A moment of awkward silence filled the space between them before she broke into a disbelieving snort. "Yeah, ok, Edward."

Edward shook his head, looking away bashfully. _Well, might as well lay it on thick_, Edward thought.

"No, seriously. You have a really interesting face. Your features are... striking..." he trailed off.

"Thanks, Edward. I know what that's code for. When guys say stuff like 'interesting' it usually means the same thing as when they say 'she's got a nice personality'," Bella said dismissively.

Edward realized that Bella implying he didn't think she was beautiful. He needed to rectify that situation. Now.

"Well, I don't know what other guys might mean when they say that, but I only take pictures of things that are beautiful... to me," Edward countered, staring into her deep brown eyes.

The revelation stunned Bella into silence. His eyes were like anchors, grounding her into that moment, and she couldn't look away. That is, until she heard the back screen door creak open followed by the most annoying sound ever.

"Hey, hey, hey! There you are, Bella! I hope you don't mind I let myself in."

Mike Newton.

Edward and Bella's moment was gone, replaced by Mike's abrupt entrance.

Edward glared at the interloper first, wondering who the hell this guy was to intrude at the most inopportune time. Was this the infamous Newton whose mother had tried to unsuccessfully force upon Bella? He already hated him.

"Hi, Mike," Bella said, flat-toned. Mike's inconvenient presence annoyed her. She felt that Edward and she were on the precipice of connecting on some deeper level, whatever level that might be. But as she glanced at Edward, she noticed his eyes on Mike. And he wasn't thrilled.

Mike's obliviousness kept him from registering Edward's hard glare as he made his way towards Bella. Bella made no move to rise and greet him. Instead, she looked across the harbor before making introductions.

"Edward, this is Mike Newton. Mike, this is Edward Cullen. He's staying here for a bit."

Mike quickly balanced a covered plate on one hand, extending the other towards Edward. Edward paused before slowly letting his hand meet Mike's in a strong handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," Mike winced, trying to control the show of discomfort on his face as Edward's hand gripped his firmly.

Edward grinned and released him, and caught Bella's widened eyes. She knew what he was doing. And when she rolled her eyes, shaking her head and smiling, he knew she'd caught him in the midst of a pissing contest. He felt ashamed. He'd never been that possessive of a woman. But this was Bella, and the space she had taken up in his heart and mind, unbeknownst to her, was enough for him to feel like he could stake a claim on her. It was wrong, and he knew it, but he couldn't control it.

"Likewise," Edward responded as he pretended to go back to his work.

"So here are the muffins, Bella. My mom wanted to let you know there was more where that came from if you needed me to come by again." The way Mike said that made Bella's stomach churn, and not in a pleasant way. But her grandmother had taught her to be polite at all costs, so she endured the onslaught with patience, hoping to shoo him away as quickly as possible.

"Thanks Mike. Let me show you where to leave them. Follow me," she said, looking over her shoulder momentarily only to catch Edward looking at her retreating form, his eyes right above the edge of the laptop screen.

After Bella had successfully managed to herd Mike away from Edward and into the kitchen, she noticed Mike leaning against the kitchen counter, smiling flirtatiously. But it just looked ridiculous on him. She knew what was coming.

"So. Bella. I'm in town permanently now."

"Yes, your mother told me."

"Ah," he replied, his eyes raking up and down her body. She felt dirty.

"Well, what do you say I treat you to nice dinner this weekend in town? I'll even go out of my way and pick you up." He looked rather pleased with himself. Bella cringed.

"Oh, Mike, that sounds... yeah, um... I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I hear you haven't had much luck in the dating department. I could break your dry spell."

Was this guy for real? Bella didn't even know what to say to that, but before she could come up with a response, she heard the French doors to the patio open and close, and the echo of strong, assured footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Edward.

"Bella, hey, I'm just gonna head upstairs and take a shower. Just knock on my door if you need me... for anything." Edward couldn't believe he just said that out loud.

Neither could Bella.

"Oh, um...sure, okay, Edward. Enjoy." They looked at each other, stunned at their words, before Bella's face broke out in a smirk of her own, trying desperately to conceal the fit of hysterical giggles itching to come out. Edward noticed her efforts and also grinned, his eyes crinkling before he turned and disappeared up the stairs, taking them two-by-two.

"Um. Edward seems, interesting." Mike once again interjected, ruining yet another moment between the two.

Bella reluctantly turned towards her unwelcome guest. "Yes. Yes he is."

Mike stood silently, his brows furrowed in confusion. _What was up with Bella and her guest_, he asked himself. It seemed to him like there was a lot more to it than what they were letting on. But he wasn't going to let that get in his way.

"So. Bella. Dinner? Come on. I'll show you a good time," Mike asked again with a cocky air.

"No, Mike, I'm sorry. I'm not interested. You and I..." She tried to let him down easily, "You and I wouldn't work. I'm sure you'll find a nice girl soon. I hear they just hired a bunch of cute Russian girls on work visas down at the Resort. I'm sure they'd be pretty impressed at your successful business and your good looks." That last sentence took her some effort to voice. And she cringed internally when it left her lips.

Mike seemed placated and actually nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But Bella, you'll always be first in line with me. Just knock on my door."

Bella tried not to gag, and politely ushered him out of her house. But before she could gather her wits about what had just happened with Edward, the rest of the gang plowed through the house. Alice and Rosie were deep in happy conversation as Jasper trailed behind them, bags of groceries in hand.

"Hey! We got everything. I think we cleaned Mrs. Newton out of all the hot dogs, hamburgers and buns," Rosie said, setting bags down on the counter. She breathed heavily from the exertion.

Alice chimed in. "We also stopped by the liquor store and cleaned them out of beer and a great Pinot from some Washington winery. It's a party tonight!" She danced around the kitchen island into Jasper's arms. He chuckled at his bride's antics.

"These two are a force to be reckoned with, Bella. I fear they'll be like conjoined twins by the end of our vacation," Jasper mused happily. Bella giggled and made herself useful, putting groceries away and setting out what would be needed for tonight.

After everything was settled for tonight's festivities, Bella went outside to the patio where Edward and she had quietly contemplated the scene before them. She decided to move the chairs towards the fire pit before she noticed Edward's cell phone on his vacated seat.

Her wheels started churning, and a new bold resolve took over. She picked up the phone and made her way towards his room. She stood outside of it, contemplating what she was about to do.

Am I about to take Edward up on his offer? She thought.

He did say to knock on his door if she needed anything. She needed to give him back his phone. That was a good enough reason. She second-guessed herself and almost pivoted back to her room. She stopped herself, however, taking a chance and accepting Edward's challenge. She knew he probably just said it to save her from Mike, but she couldn't help but she wondered if that was the real reason. Was Edward actually flirting with her earlier? Did he think her beautiful?

She took a cleansing breath. Only one way to find out. She leaned her ear towards his door and heard no sound from the shower. Was he sleeping? _Damn it. What if I wake him up?_

No. She was going to do it. She knocked hesitantly.

A few excruciating seconds passed before she heard his footsteps come to the door. When it opened, she nearly fell apart.

Edward had just cracked the door open slightly, his head and bare shoulder and arm the only parts visible. His hair was dark, wet from his shower. His upper body and forearm was incredibly toned and muscular, but not in an exaggerated way. He was incredible.

"Hi." It's all she could say, as he always made her speechless.

And then something miraculous happened. He opened the door wider.

Edward looked at her outside his door. She swallowed roughly, her eyes like a deer in headlights. He noticed as she took stock of him hungrily, probably not realizing that she was doing.

Edward had heard the knocking just as he was exiting his bathroom. Quickly tying a towel around his waist, he had a feeling it was Bella. Any other person, he would've only poked his head out. But something in him... the playful, flirtatious part of him, let her see him in his current state of undress.

She rewarded him with a red hot blush that crept up her neck and cheeks.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't hear you. I hope you weren't waiting long. What's up?" Edward asked.

"I... I... um... your phone... I... I mean, I found your phone on the chair outside... here."

Bella was so beside herself, all she could do was shut her mouth to stop any more word vomit from leaving her mouth. She simply held the phone out to him.

He smiled and took the phone from her with the hand that wasn't holding his towel together. She tried to look away, but her eyes were traitors. She glanced down to wear the towel rested just below his hips. She could see the light trail of hair leading down and disappearing behind the covering, His V basically telling her eyes to continue southbound.

"Thanks. I didn't even realize I didn't have it with me," he said with a smile. He couldn't get over her reaction.

"No problem at all. I'll just..." her thumbs pointed in the direction of the stairs, "I'll see you hopefully tonight? You're joining us, right?" She mentally chastised herself for sounding so hopeless.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it." He locked eyes with her before she turned to go. He watched her leave before closing his door and dressing for the evening.

If what just happened was any indication, Edward thought, he'd make another move towards helping her remember him tonight. Something was happening between them, something he didn't really expect. There were feelings bubbling up to the surface.

He so desperately needed her acknowledgement that his memories weren't made up. That they actually happened. That he'd met her that night. That she had actually shaped him into the man he was today without her knowledge.

He'd find out if she was feeling the same things about him that he so clearly felt for her. He looked over at the envelope on his desk- the envelope that held her past and future. Next to it, on his laptop, her face emanated peace and promise.

Things were about to get a little more complicated.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well. An update. What do you think? I want to hear your theories. Now that we got a little more of the picture through B's dreams... hmmmm..**

**As most of you know, Australia has recently suffered through some of the worst floods in history. Many are injured and missing, and the death toll is rising. The people at _Fandoms Fights the Floods_ have decided to raise funds to help those in need. To help them in their efforts, visit http: / / fandomsfightthefloods . blogspot . com. Donate, and you will receive a compilation of stories and one-shots from your favorite fic authors, including yours truly. ****Since many of you have expressed interest in an outtake involving a certain Soccerward as he takes on the new roll of Daddyward, I'm contributing an outtake in EPOV for the cause. PLEASE, do what you can.**

**On a happier note, my other story, Evening the Score has been nominated for a Golden Lemon Award in the "Best Quickie" category *blushes***

**I want to thank all my readers for their support and a very big thank you to the person(s) who nominated EtS! Voting is now open at http : / / www . goldenlemonawards . com / until 2/7/11! Make sure to vote for your favorites! Lots and lots of awesome fics are listed!**

**Ok, a couple of fic recs... both by 107yearoldvirgin:**

**_Puddle Jumping_: The most fascinating and sweetest Edward I've read in a while.**

**_Bad News Bella_: This completed story had me LMFAO the entire time. 107YOV write some of the best Bellas out there!**

**Okay then. Until next time. I'm DiamondHeart78 on Twitter. I tweet. A LOT.**

**diamondheart78 . blogspot . com is my blog. I post teasers, pics, videos, rants, reviews...all the time.**


	6. Chapter Five: Something

**_A/N: No excuses. I suck. That much is apparent. Let's get on with it, shall we?_**

**_Magnolia betas and corrects my same stupid mistakes over and over again. You'd think I'd learn by now. She also writes some badass stories. Check them out. _**

**_SM owns it all. I just make them watch the whales. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5: Something**

_He so desperately needed her acknowledgement that his memories weren't made up. That they actually happened. That he'd met her that night. That she had actually shaped him into the man he was today without her knowledge. _

_He'd find out if she was feeling the same things about him that he so clearly felt for her. He looked over at the envelope on his desk- the envelope that held her past and future. Next to it, on his laptop, her face emanated peace and promise._

_Things were about to get a little more complicated._

_/WtNC\_

Summer days on the island were quite long. The sun wouldn't begin its descent until around nine in the evening, bringing with it pleasant, cool temperatures, especially on the coast. The silence in the air broke occasionally from the squawk of different birds, echoing through the trees. The scene laid out before Bella seemed perfectly made for a wonderfully long evening of eating, talking, drinking, and laughter. Memories of Gran's many bonfires and barbecues brought a smile to Bella's face, and the possibility of reinstating this tradition at the B&B filled her with a sense of belonging and purpose.

She could've sworn she felt her grandmother's presence as she looked out towards the fire pit where the men were currently setting up chairs and laying out blankets. Rosie was busy firing up the grill while Alice flitted in and out of the house, bringing different food items to a small stone table Gran had installed a few years before.

Bella's eyes drifted to Edward, as they always did whenever he was in her vicinity. The embarrassment from earlier in the day filtered back into her thoughts- a different kind of warmth now spreading through her body. The sight of him half wet and half naked had been enough to render her useless for the rest of the afternoon. She decided to lie down and rest before what she knew would be a long night ahead of her. If her reaction to him in such a state was any indication, then she would need her wits about her to control reactions that were quickly becoming instinctual.

Not that there was anything _wrong _with flirting or getting involved with a guest, but there was just something unsettling about it, as if there was some invisible "Handbook of Acceptable Practices for Innkeepers" or some similar nonsense. Bella quickly chastised herself for feeling guilty about being attracted to a guest and talked herself into believing that it was, in fact, okay to do a little flirting.

It wouldn't go much farther... _it couldn't,_ she thought. He'd be gone in another week.

But, as Rosie so eloquently pointed out during a brief, private conversation in the kitchen, maybe Bella just needed "a stress-free roll in the hay."

Bella's romantic past wasn't much of one, really. Besides a couple of boyfriends in high school, she never really experienced the type of _connection_ some of her other, more outgoing friends had. She wasn't inexperienced, and her memory of losing her virginity on prom night wasn't unpleasant. Garrett had been quite gentle with her, and considering it was the first time for both of them, it was pretty nice. They had sex together a couple more times afterwards, but Garrett left for college soon after, and Bella had decided to end things. She knew long distance relationships were virtually impossible to nurture, especially those born from high school infatuations.

Since then, her focus had been finishing college and getting back to her Gran, who was getting progressively sicker. Her priorities were far different from most attractive, single twenty-something women.. But she didn't mind. Bella always took responsibilities seriously, putting her social life on the back burner.

But ever since Edward entered her life, Bella found herself feeling things she hadn't allowed herself to feel in ages. She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed Edward's amused expression as he caught her mid-ogle. She felt herself blush and quickly looked away. She thought she heard him chuckle to himself, but decided it was best to not chance another glance.

The evening progressed slowly as the guests gathered around the fire pit. Jasper and Edward watched Rosie as she moved fluidly from the prep table to the grill. She was in her element and looked as if she were dancing a well-choreographed waltz. Bella took in the scene before her and smiled. She finally felt a trickle of the happiness she felt all those years ago when Gran hosted these gatherings.

All the while, Edward continued to steal glances of Bella while she engaged Alice in conversation. Bella sat in one of the Adirondack chairs he had set out earlier, chocolate hair dancing in the breeze. The smooth skin of her neck peeked out from her sweater as she tilted her head, listening and giggling as Alice spoke and flailed her arms around for effect. Edward was addicted to her smile... addicted to the sparkle in her deep brown eyes as she emanated unrestrained glee. He hadn't noticed he was grinning in her direction, but Jasper sure did.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer," Jasper teased.

That shook Edward out of his temporary daydream as he turned quickly to Jasper.

"I... um... What?" _Yes, Edward. That sounded profound._

"Bella's quite a gal, isn't she?" Jasper asked knowingly.

Edward feigned nonchalance, taking a seat on the stone ledge surrounding the area. He quickly tucked into the hamburger Rosie had just handed him.

"She's a nice girl," he chews thoughtfully and smiles.

"And pretty too."

"She's attractive."

Jasper noticed something between Edward and Bella from the moment Edward walked into the house days ago. His intuition was especially heightened, he believed, since he had found love and happiness with Alice. Wanting everyone to experience what he had with Alice, he figured he could spread the love.

"Edward, forgive me for the possible intrusion into your personal life, and stop me if you feel I'm steppin' over the line. But I've noticed something between you and Bella. Now, I might be way off-base here, but have you given much thought to when you're gonna stop dancing around each other and just let her know how you feel?"

Edward froze mid-chew and his heart thumped loudly in his ears. Had he been that obvious in his feelings towards her?

Jasper chuckled at Edward's shocked expression, and mentally patted himself on the back for hitting the nail on the head. Edward felt something for Bella. That much was certain.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward replied after swallowing his food.

"What, you have a girl back home or something?"

"NO! No... I'm not with anyone."

"Seems like a shame to waste such an opportunity. She obviously likes you..."

"Obviously?" Edward repeated, surprised.

"Oh, come on, Edward. The way she looks at you? Seems obvious to me."

Edward stared at Jasper for a moment, trying to piece together all the new information. Well, it wasn't exactly _new_ to him, but he wondered just how blatant he and Bella had been about their attraction to one another. He knew Bella felt _something, _but wasn't sure if it was attraction, or just a strange familiarity that she couldn't place. He was hoping to clue her in about who he was tonight, but he didn't want to just come out and say it. He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted more time with her. He wanted to be close to her, and was afraid that if told her everything- who he was and why he was there- he might miss out on what could naturally develop between them. He knew now that he was falling for her. He needed to know if she felt the same way. If she did, then what did that mean for them? How would this impact Bella's life?

Alice and Bella's laughter brought him back to the present; he stared at Jasper who grinned knowingly before tipping back his beer to his lips.

"What do I do?" Edward sighed. "I'm leaving in another week. I travel a lot. It wouldn't be fair to her." He was saying the words out loud but trying to convince himself that maybe staying away from her was for the best.

Better to just give her what belongs to her and to move on, he thought.

"I was never a big believer in fate, until I met Alice. It is possible that you being here is a catalyst for something bigger for you, and maybe even Bella. Trust me, you don't want to squander the opportunity you've been given. You'll never know unless you take the leap, man."

Jasper's words had Edward processing all of his emotions, as he stood and nodded slowly in silent appreciation for the other man's concern. He decided to do the one thing that always helped him clear his mind. Photography nourished his creativity, but it also helped him relax and see things more clearly. Hopefully Bella would see things more clearly too.

Now determined in his new plan, he hoped above all hope Bella would understand.

An hour passed and the lazy voices floated along with the dancing flames and smoke from the fire. Bella was quite content and relaxed after two beers, enjoying the gathering of newfound friends, despite the butterflies she felt every time Edward locked eyes with her.

Bella and Alice shared wonderful conversation about everything and nothing at all. Although she loved Rosie like a sister, it was nice to be able to share and talk with someone else. Alice was spunky, optimistic, and her overall happy demeanor was contagious. Just as they were discussing every detail of Alice and Jasper's wedding, Jasper sat next to his wife, cuddling up behind her as she leaned against his chest. Bella observed the silent gesture and smiled wistfully. She loved to see couples who could communicate without words- where one look or one touch was all it took to convey their soundless message.

Her thoughts turned to her parents, as she remembered the soft smiles and glances, the brief caresses her parents shared around the house when she was little. They were truly in love and Bella dreamed of finding someone who would be so connected to her that words would not be necessary. Of course, life dealt her a different hand, burying those desires and aspirations in exchange for the reality that now defined her.

Alice stared at Bella, noticing her faraway expression and wondered what her life must've been like. She wondered if this romantic setting made Bella the tragic heroine to some sad story. Alice had observed Bella since she arrived and knew that there was something about her that was unique ,vowing to uncover it before she departed from the island.

Just as she pondered how she was going to get answers from Bella, Jasper leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Is it just me, or are these two completely clueless about one another?"

She turned to look at her husband and smiled knowingly. So Jasper had seen the same thing she had. Edward and Bella were sweet on each other, just too blind or cowardly to do anything about it.

"Completely clueless," she giggled. "I hope they figure it out before it's too late. Maybe we can do something to speed things up?" she whispered excitedly.

"No, let's leave them be. I have a feeling Edward has finally realized what he needs to do," Jasper replied, jutting his chin in Edward's direction. When Alice followed Jasper's gaze, she found Edward strapping his acoustic guitar on, quietly testing and tuning the strings before strumming random chords.

Bella, who had been lost in her thoughts and oblivious to Jasper and Alice's musings, started to dose off until she heard what sounded like music. When she opened her eyes, she found that everyone had gathered around Edward. Bella wondered how long she had dosed before she heard familiar chords waft through the cool night air. When she finally became more aware of her surroundings, she found that Edward was gazing at her, his eyes dark and reflecting the embers from the fire. It was at that moment she heard him sing the first lines. Once he began, she was paralyzed listening to Edward's beautifully haunting voice.

_His voice was heartbreaking._

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if he knew what he was doing to her. She was spellbound to every nuance and cadence of his voice, as he sang one of her favorite songs.

_Something in the way she moves_

_attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me._

_I don't wanna leave her now_

_You know I believe and how..._

Bella finally stood and slowly made her way to the group gathered around the fire. The notes and his voice called to her. She looked around, finding Rosie was grinning as she patted the seat next to her. Bella sat back and looked over to Jasper whose arm encircled Alice as they listened, totally engrossed in the music.

At least I'm not the only one dazzled by the man.

As he continued to sing and strum the notes to one of the most beautiful songs ever, Bella's mind drifted to memories of her mother and father dancing to the same tune in the living room of their home. She remembered how her dad would play the Beatles every day when he arrived home from his shifts, singing the words out loud and encouraging Bella to sing along. The Beatles would always be equated to her father in Bella's mind and she marveled at the coincidence in Edward's choice of music.

When he played the last chord, the guests clapped softly and praised his talents. Bella hadn't realized that she was still frozen in place until Rosie suddenly appeared, waving her hand in front of her friend's face to snap her out of her Edward-induced haze.

"You alright there?" Rosie asked slyly.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"He just upped the swoon factor, didn't he?"

"Totally," Bella replied honestly.

"When are you going to stop appreciating from afar and start being proactive about this?"

Bella looked down towards her feet. "He's leaving soon, Rosie. It's useless."

"So? I'm not telling you marry the guy, just take the opportunity that has presented itself and have some fun."

"That's not me."

"Well, maybe it's time you change, then." Rosie raised a brow.

Bella looked up at that moment to see Edward laughing at something Alice and Jasper were saying before he glanced quickly in her direction. He smiled at her shyly, his hand scratching the back of his neck. Bella looked away, fluttery feelings enveloping her as they did every time his turquoise eyes met hers. Rosie's triumphant smirk abruptly broke Bella's fuzzy thoughts.

"You know he's all about you, too."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed at her friend before dismissing herself, wandering towards the rocky shore. She needed some time to think things over, explore all her emotions, replay all that Alice and Rosie had told her. She never once stepped close to the water, but admired the flat, glistening plate-like quality of the harbor from her perch on the rocks. All was still. The cool dewy air smelled of water, wood and smoke.

Bella's thoughts were all jumbled up in a mess of memories, sadness, introspection. But within those thoughts, laced throughout like vines winding around a trellis, were feelings of nervousness, excitement, and... hopefulness.

What she was nervous about she couldn't quite pinpoint. She knew she had just met Edward, but for some reason she understood there was something more to him, something she couldn't put her finger on. She also knew and accepted the fact that she was quite taken by him, by his physically beautiful presence, as well as his quiet energy. She suddenly found herself imagining what his hands would feel like on her face, wrapped around her neck. How his fingertips would elicit goosebumps down her arms, how his hands would feel wrapped possessively around her hips. Before she knew it, she felt flushed and tried, unsuccessfully, to think of something else.

Moments later, just as Bella was finally able to steer her thoughts toward less excitable topics, she heard the crunching of footsteps on gravelly sand. Immediately, she felt the air change and charge and she just knew who was coming closer.

"Mind if I join you?"

His sexy caramel voice wrapped around Bella like a warm blanket.

"Um, sure," Bella said, almost inaudibly as she scooted over to give him room. His warmth was comforting as he perched himself next to her. Their legs brushed up against each other every so slightly, but it was enough to heighten Bella's awareness of him. She immediately noticed his guitar in hand.

Edward had watched Bella stroll over to the spot while he and Jasper conversed and couldn't for the life of him take his eyes off her. It was like she was calling him, drawing him in with her very essence. He controlled himself, however, not wanting to seem rude to present company. But being perceptive was one of Jasper's gifts and he wasn't stupid- he'd basically ordered Edward to go after her. When Edward caught Jasper's knowing expression, he couldn't deny what he was feeling for Bella. With a pat on the shoulder, Jasper sent him off.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked softly, afraid to break the silence around him.

Bella smiled timidly. "Oh, a little of this, a little of that," she said looking out towards the water.

"I was just thinking about Gran... how much she would've liked all this." Bella was careful not to divulge anything that would indicate her thoughts about him. Whatever they were.

Edward nodded, taking a moment to observe the still waters before turning his attention to the arresting creature next to him- the girl, now a woman, who left a lasting impression on him so many years ago.

The pictures from his father's office didn't do her justice at all. She had become a stunning, engaging woman. There was an understated beauty about her- it was completely effortless, and she had no idea.

"Well, I didn't know her, but I could speculate she would be really proud of you. Not just about tonight, but everything. You've managed to run this place all by yourself, you've taken the cards that life has dealt you and done pretty well for yourself."

Bella blushed before peeking up at him through her lashes. "You're way too generous. I've only done what little I can to survive. I really haven't done much... I mean, I haven't even been to a fraction of the places you've seen..."

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself, Bella. You've done wonderfully with what you got. There's nothing wrong with living simply. Most people would consider it a dream to live here like this." He gestured to their surroundings. The beauty and peace of the island had enough allure to make him want to consider a vacation home. Add the fact that Bella was there, and it was almost too much temptation.

Bella laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way, Mr. Half-Full," she said, nudging him gently.

"But look at you. You're a successful photographer, you travel around the world seeing places that most people only dream about, you play guitar..." Bella trailed off.

At once, Edward placed his guitar in his lap, wrapping his elegant, long fingers around the frets and strumming a random chord.

Bella's curiosity won out. "How long have you been playing?"

"Oh, I started guitar in high school. My friends put together a band and needed another member, so one of them taught me the basics. After that I played on my own, pretty much self-taught."

"Wow. I'm sure the girls were all about the hot guy with the guitar."

Bella's words came out before she was able to stop them. She hadn't intended to sound like a flirt, even though she had promised herself she'd loosen up and take Rosie's advice. And now, here she was telling the man next to her she thought he was hot... indirectly, but still.

Edward caught her fidgeting with her fingers nervously and smiled inwardly. So she thought he was hot. He felt like a teenager again as his nerves threatened to leave him speechless. So he strummed the strings some more in order to allow himself some time to recover.

He chuckled before answering. "Oh, that might have been my goal back then, but it rarely worked out. I was a bit of a nerd."

"Really? I never would've assumed that. You always look so confident. You sure you weren't Mr. Popular and you're just pulling my chain?"

"Ha. Yeah. No. Not at all. I was usually in the art or music room. We weren't very high on the popularity scale, I'm afraid."

"Well it seems to have worked out for you," she replied quietly.

There was an awkward silence before she continued. "I wish someone would've taught me to play. I've always wanted to."

Bella caught a little spark in Edward's eyes and a smile grew from the corners of his perfect lips. "I could remedy that, you know. C'mon, let me teach you a couple of chords." He was hopeful that Bella would take him up on the offer.

Bella eyes widened as she contemplated his suggestion. Edward smiled even wider when he took in her excited expression, which she punctuated with an enthusiastic nod. He chuckled and moved to place the instrument on her lap.

When Bella went to arrange her fingers on the fretboard, Edward instinctively raised his arm and covered her hand with his to help her with finger placement. The hum of silent energy that traveled through them at the point of contact stilled them both. Bella felt his warm, delicious breath on her neck and turned her head towards him to see where he was placing her fingers. She hadn't registered how close his face was, and froze when her lips brushed ever-so-slightly against the side of his stubbled jaw.

Edward's heart felt as if it were beating triple time as Bella's soft lips touched his skin. He froze for a moment, even though his gut told him to kiss her. He was so close... so close to her that he could smell her light floral scent, but he couldn't bring himself to close the proximity. He was in suspended animation before Bella decided for them.

She couldn't understand what was happening, but before she could get a grasp on the situation, her lips found his.

It was careful, gentle, and tentative. It wasn't even a kiss by definition. It was touch. It was connection. Both of them just feeling.

Her mouth moved first, placing a light kiss to his bottom lip. When she felt Edward's lips gently kiss her bottom lip, all caution flew out the window.

_Just have some fun, Bella. Just have some fun._

Bella intensified the kiss by bringing his top lip between her teeth and gently tugging. She heard Edward groan faintly as he opened his mouth to her. Bella's instincts took over as the hand that wasn't covered by his on the fretboard came up to caress his jaw.

Edward's insides were a jumbled mess as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He finally gave up and gave in to the growing need he had to be close to her, to feel her. The guitar was quickly forgotten and set aside the ground before his hands found their place on her neck, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her cheeks. Her skin was warm silk, and he couldn't get enough.

Bella's tongue poked out and teased his open mouth in search of connection, and Edward responded by inhaling deeply before closing the gap and kissing her deeply and passionately.

Her hands had found their way to the back of his neck, grasping and pulling at his hair in an effort to get him closer to her. The need between them flowed through the darkness- silent except for their occasional moans.

When they needed to break away for air, he couldn't stay away from her skin and trailed his lips down the column of her throat with hot, wet kisses. His hands traveled to her sides, finally wrapping around her waist. His fingers splayed across her lower back as he pulled her towards him.

"God, Bella... you... what you do to me..." Edward gasped against her sweet skin between kisses. Bella moaned at feeling his breath against her and gripped his hair harder, not able to contain the need she felt for him.

Hands and lips and fingers continued to connect, feel, and pull... closer and closer, until they both forgot the world around them and reveled in each other's touch.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Cock-blocked. I know. I'm almost positive I'll have some more written next week, since I'm on Spring Break.**

**Also, I've been a huge, fat fail in terms of review replies. RL. It's all I have to say. Just know that I read every single review, and they all make me smile!**

**Song excerpt is from "Something" by The Beatles. One of my favorite songs of all time. We miss you George Harrison.**

**Some Recs:**

**_Trippin, Slippin, Stumbletumblin_ by YellowGlue: I'm not one for VampFics, but I usually listen to Magnolia when she recs something since we have the same taste in stories. This story is ridiculously good. READ IT.**

**_Whispered Words & False Promises_ by lambcullen: It's by one of my favorite fic authors and she's never done me wrong. This is panning out to be a great story.**

**_Fold Your Wings_ by Jadalulu: Roughward. That's his name for a reason. Not for the faint of heart. He's pretty much a jerk right now, but I have a feeling things are about to change. Makes Fifty look like a kindergarten teacher.**

**_FAP_ by the wonderful 107yearoldvirgin: Silly, funny, smutty. What more could you ask for? Edward's really nom nom nom too.**

**Alright, ciao bbs! Thanks for staying with me. **


	7. Chapter Six: Fade Into You

_**A/N: Yes, it's been a while. Sorry... RL blah, blah, blah. The, FFN was all faily and stupid. This was a strangely rough chapter to get out of me, don't ask me why.**_

_**Magnolia822 betas is one helluva beta. She's also a baddass writer. Her stories, "A Quiet Fire" and "Strange Brew" are freaking awesome. READ THEM!**_

_**SM owns it all. I just make them watch the whales.**_

* * *

**I want to hold the hand inside you**

**I want to take a breath that's true**

**I look to you and I see nothing**

**I look to you to see the truth**

**You live your life**

**You go in shadows**

**You'll come apart and you'll go black**

**Some kind of night into your darkness**

**Colors your eyes with what's not there.**

**Fade into you**

**Strange you never knew**

**Fade into you**

**I think it's strange you never knew**

_**-Fade Into You, Mazzy Star**_

_Chapter 6: Fade Into You_

"_God, Bella... you... what you do to me..." Edward gasped against her sweet skin between kisses. Bella moaned at feeling his breath against her and gripped his hair harder, not able to contain her need._

_Hands and lips and fingers continued to connect, feel, and pull... closer and closer, until they both forgot the world around them , reveling in each other's touch._

Bella had never experienced anything like this. Not this fervor of need or passion. The deep connection she felt for him was unprecedented. The intensity of it all made Bella feel weightless and disconnected from her own body- looking from the outside in. _How is it possible to feel this way for someone I hardly know,_ she thought.

As Edward's lips continued their delicious assault, exploring every millimeter of neck and lips, her mind raced to put some order to her feelings and sensations. She failed miserably. She was able, however, to chalk up the intense connection to just plain lust. At least, that was her excuse. It was the only thing that made sense to her.

But sense flew out the window when Edward's hands traveled lower to the small of her back. She felt him hesitate for a moment as he broke from his worship to check her response. He was encouraged when he saw the ferocity in her eyes, and was down right ecstatic when she suddenly dove to attach her lips to his once more. His hands delved lower to grip and dig into the flesh of her backside, earning a soft moan into his mouth. Edward pulled her closer until she was flush against him.

Bella still felt too far away, not close enough. She let her instincts take over as her legs adjusted to frame his thighs. He groaned when the movement caused her warmth to pass against his erection and held on to her bottom firmly, bringing her closer still.

What was happening? Bella's body was doing things it had never done before, reacting to the unspoken language of his body. It was like the very beginning of the crescendo of a symphony- where the melody responded to the introduction of the harmonies, gaining strength and fervor with every note. Her hands dove through his locks, grabbing and tugging as their tongues danced against each other, eliciting a few humming grunts of his own. As their joint movements escalated, the hem of her shirt rode up, and the sudden feel of his hot hands against her skin caused a shock of goosebumps to break out on her flesh.

Edward could've stayed in this very spot, this very moment, forever. It was at that instant that all his thoughts, all his feelings, so very well controlled and filed away in his heart, came bursting forth. His feelings for her went beyond curiosity and nostalgia. Her body, her sounds, her eyes . . . he'd lied to himself the whole time.

He'd told himself that he was coming to Orcas Island to simply relay the information he had for her and close the final chapter to his father's life, maybe even a chapter of his own. Lies. All of it.

The truth was the tugging of his heart at the memory of the girl with the empty, but haunting, brown eyes was its feeble attempt to call out to hers. For years, his heart had been searching for the other heart that would speak to it. He could now admit that his entire life from the moment she entered it was a journey to find her again. She had left her mark on him. He couldn't understand how one night, one fateful night, could impress him as a child. But now, having that very girl straddling him, kissing him, holding on to him, he saw it was always supposed to be like this. He felt whole.

Bella's thoughts were jumbled as Edward's hands moved to lace themselves in her long, beautiful hair, cradling and massaging her scalp, thoroughly sealing his lips to hers. It was only after hearing the faint familiar voice in the distance calling her name that she could find her way out of her lust enough to take stock of what was happening.

She pulled away reluctantly, panting against his still-open mouth. His cheeks were flushed, eyes shut tightly, and in that moment he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The look of surrender on his face made her breath hitch, causing Edward to open his eyes. His green eyes had darkened to midnight emerald, but his lustful gaze slowly faded away as he regained awareness and heard the voice as well.

"Bella, are you still out there?" It was Rosie.

The voice was still far enough away that Edward and Bella could take a moment in each other's arms to silently communicate what was mutually understood. Edward's lips formed a tiny smile, his eyes roamed all around her face, and she felt transparent. But strangely, it didn't feel like exposure. It was more an openness to him, a comforting knowledge that he somehow understood her, knew her more than the short two weeks since they'd met warranted.

His eyes. His eyes held on to something. They were so familiar.

"Bella?" This time, Rosie's voice was closer.

Bella found her voice and spoke softly. "Edward... I... what..."

"Bella, I think we need..."

"I have to go," She said, disentangling her fingers from her hair, her body from his warmth. The sudden chill at their separation was unwelcome and quickly broke the spell between them.

"Hey, Bella, you still out here? We gotta do the turn-down, it's getting pretty late... Oh!"

Rosie froze as soon as she reached Bella, spotting Edward who quickly moved from his seat and roughly combed his fingers through his hair.. His darted everywhere but at Rosie. When she glanced back at Bella, she caught her smoothing out her clothes, taming her hair with her hands. Bella's skin was flushed and her cheeks and neck were red. Rosie suppressed a smile at the obvious scene before her. _Well, it's about time_.

"Sure, Rosie, I'll be there in just a few. We were just talking, and I guess we lost track of time," Bella spoke rapidly, her voice tiny.

Rosie arched an eyebrow at Edward, who finally met her gaze and smiled timidly, as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Okay. I was just making sure. I could go ahead and do it for you if you want to stay longer, I just wasn't sure what you wanted to do..."

"No! No, I'll go. It's not a problem." Bella was suddenly desperate to leave. She needed to wrap her head around what had happened not five minutes ago.

Rosie just nodded in agreement and stepped backwards towards the house, eyeing them both a moment more before fully turning and leaving Edward and Bella alone again.

Bella exhaled, shaking her head as if trying to clear the fog from her mind. She didn't even have the guts to look at Edward and instead started for the house.

"I have to go... I... um... Goodnight, Edw..."

She hadn't noticed that Edward had taken two silent strides to grab her wrist gently but with purpose, as he turned her around and kissed her. His lips were firm and he tried desperately to pour all he wanted to say in that kiss. Bella gasped at the contact and froze, but desire won out as she wound her arms around his neck, his hands and arms pulling her against him. She was done for, the awkwardness from seconds ago evaporating immediately.

Edward pulled away, but only enough to gaze at her.

"We need to talk." His warm breath caressed her as she tried to process what he was saying. It took her a few moments to clear her head. Amazing how he always managed to incapacitate her senses.

"Wha... What?" she whispered.

He smiled, clearly amused with her reactions to him.

"I said we need to talk. There's something I need to talk to you about."

She was confused. What could he possibly have to tell her? Her mind raced through scenarios, none of them good. Was he regretful? Did he have a girlfriend, or even worse, a wife? Did he lead some sort of secret life? Oh, dear God, what had she gotten herself into?

Edward observed her confused expression and tried to ease her warring thoughts.

"Bella, It's okay. It's not anything bad, I mean, at least I don't _think_ it's anything bad. But I can't really just tell you everything now. Can we talk tomorrow?" His thumbs drew a path back and forth on her cheeks as he cradled her head. She finally managed to respond, but distracted by the way his thumbs moved and the intense green of his eyes.

"Um... yeah. Okay. When do you..." Her eyes fluttered closed as she babbled out the words.

"How about after breakfast? There's a place I found that's quiet, away from everything. I just want to spend the day with you. There's so much I want to say...need to say..."

"Edward, what's happening here?" she blurted out. Bella couldn't hold back her desire for clarity in this strange situation. She desperately wanted to know why she felt this deep connection to someone she hardly knew and she was well aware sleep would escape her tonight if she didn't get _something_ from him.

Edward sighed and loosened his hold on her, but didn't let go. Now that he knew what was to touch her, he needed it always.

"Bella, I'm trying not to over-think this and I really believe you should do the same. Just sleep tonight knowing that everything will be clearer tomorrow. I promise you. Let life take care of itself."

Her eyes snapped back to his as she took in his last sentence. She'd heard it before but had no idea where. Edward mistook her wide-eyed expression to mean she was afraid, or apprehensive, or... something, and tried to rectify the situation.

"Look, Bella, what I'm trying to say is I'm feeling just as freaked out about this... thing... we have. But I really think it'll all be okay. We'll just have a quiet day tomorrow and talk." Edward wasn't sure if he was making any sense, but hoped Bella would leave it alone for tonight. What he had to say would take longer than the few minutes she had left before returning to her duties at the house.

He felt slightly relieved when she finally acquiesced, nodding slowly in understanding. She really didn't understand, though. Everything was still so confusing, he was so mysterious with his words. She couldn't help the knots that were forming in her stomach, but put on the best smile she could, however small, and eased his worried mind.

"Okay. Tomorrow then. I'll pack us a picnic lunch... and we'll... talk," she assured him.

Edward leaned in and kissed her forehead before whispering a _goodnight _in her ear.

They both walked back towards the house in a daze, unconsciously creating unnatural space between them as they neared their destination. When Edward opened the door to the kitchen to allow her entrance, she smiled timidly and passed him, her arm lightly grazing his lean stomach. Edward didn't miss the opportunity for his hand to gently squeeze hers before she walked through the door. Her face lifted to meet his, and they exchanged little, knowing smiles.

Edward sauntered up the stairs towards his room and when she heard the door close she sighed loudly.

"Well, well, well. Someone finally loosened up." Bella startled at Rosie's voice and clutched at her chest.

"Oh! Damn it, Rosie, don't sneak up on me like that," she scolded.

"I wasn't sneaking up, I was right here in the kitchen the whole time. You just didn't notice me." Rosie's smirk was one Bella knew all too well. Talk about the cat swallowing the canary.

"Nothing happened, Rosie. Drop it. We were just talking."

Rosie snorted. "Yeah, ok, Swan. That's why your hair's a mess and your lips are swollen, right?"

Bella knew she was blushing furiously by the heat that slowly crept up her neck and bloomed on her cheeks. She tried to turn away from her friend, but failed to do it in time before Rosie giggled and teased.

"Aww, would you look at that? Bella's got a man." Rosie smiled and plopped down on the stool, nudging the other one towards Bella and gesturing her to sit. "Okay, spill."

"No. I'm not going to have this conversation with you now. Like you said, I have turndown to do."

"Well then at least tell me if it was good. He did kiss you then?" Her eyes gleamed with girlish excitement.

Bella smiled, recollecting the feel of Edward's lips on her skin.

"Yes. It was good. Very good. Oh, Rosie, I have no idea what to do."

"What do you mean? Just enjoy it. I know you, Bella, and I know you tend to over-thinking things. So don't."

"That's what Edward said."

"What, not to over-think things? Well, he's a smart man, then. Tell me, what is it that's freaking you out so much?" Rosie rested one of her elbows on the kitchen island, cradling her chin in her hand.

"He's not staying, Rosie. He has a completely different life apart from his time here."

"And? What are you saying? Bella, are you starting to have feelings for this guy?"

Bella widened her eyes as she looked at Rosie. "Um... I..."

"Oh my God. Bella, what are you going to do?"

"What_ can_ I do? I really don't know."

"You need to sit down and really talk to him."

"Yeah, I know. He told me tonight he wanted to talk things out tomorrow. He wants to spend the day with me."

Rosie smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. Bella, give the guy a chance. He's a grown man, allow him to say what he needs to say and make his own choices. You might be surprised about what he decides."

Bella contemplated Rosie's words in silence as she nursed the cup of hot chocolate her friend handed to her. Rosie secretly hoped that Bella wouldn't throw away a perfectly good opportunity at happiness, as temporary as it may be. Better to have loved and lost, then not to have loved at all and all that.

Bella sighed deeply before taking her last sip and making her way to the stairs, bidding Rosie a good night. As she made her rounds to check on her guests, she found most had decided to turn in after the entertaining evening and she didn't want to wake them. When she made it to her door, she glanced towards the one across from her, where _he_ was. The door glowed with invisible warmth and she felt its heat like a welcoming invitation, calling to her. She swore to herself she'd wait until tomorrow to see him again, to get some sleep and allow all thoughts that danced around in her mind to settle. Nothing healthy could come from opening that door, especially in her exhausted, emotionally drained state, but her body screamed to be near him again. She wanted to feel the softness of his lips on hers, the gentle buzz that passed between them when his hands hands touched her skin. Her fingers ached to bury themselves in his hair. Her heart raced at the memory of his arousal against her body, showing her how badly he wanted her- mirroring her own overwhelming need for him.

When her feet unconsciously moved in that fateful door's direction, her eyes scanned the doorknob, noticing the "Do Not Disturb" hanger. It was like a kick in the gut and she physically felt it, stumbling backwards in her exhaustion. He'd never done that during his stay here, and her thoughts ran wild with unreasonable motives for his rejection.

It _was_ a rejection in her heart, even though the more level-headed part of her knew that he probably knew she'd be doing turndown service and just wanted to sleep. But why wouldn't he want her in his room? Was he drawing a line in the sand with them? Was tomorrow's talk really just a gentle form of letting Bella down easily? Suddenly all her emotions got the best of her and, not wanting to break down there in the hallway, she stumbled into her own room, locking the door and slinking down against it until she reached the floor. With arms hugging her folded legs, she began to cry.

It wasn't an all-out sob fest, but the tears were there. A steady stream of wetness trickled down her cheeks as she contemplated why she was taking his action to heart. Was it really about the door hanger, or was it more? Was it the last straw in a string of revelations, confessions, and fear?

That was it. It must be everything all at once. Her emotions were already running high at the thought of having a gathering like those Gran used to have. Maybe that, combined with Edward's words and lack of sleep, was doing this to her. She resolved not to wallow anymore, choosing instead to take a nice, hot shower and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow would be another day, a day that would either lead her closer to Edward, or fatefully end the fantasy of possible love. Either way, tomorrow would be the catalyst for the next stage in Bella's life- good or bad.

***WtNC***

"_There you are. Oh, I was so very worried about you, Love bug." Gran's gardenia-scented perfume was a welcomed feeling of home. Her grandmother's arms were safety. Warm. Family. Where were her mommy and daddy? _

_Mommy? Daddy?_

"_Oh, sweetie. I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can. I just have to talk to the doctor and make sure you're clear. Stay here for me, ok?" Gran's voice was comforting as she eyed the boy sitting next to her sad granddaughter._

"_Oh, hello there. What's your name?"_

"_Eddie. My dad's the doctor," he said proudly. _

"_Well, that's wonderful, dear. I can see the resemblance. I'm glad you're keeping my Bella company. Do you mind sticking around a bit longer?"_

"_No, ma'am. I can stay here. We're going to a baseball game... I'm just waiting for him to be done."_

_Gran smiled at the boy, then looked at her little one. Bella felt her troubled gaze and looked up to see Gran's hand caress her wet hair. Bella closed her eyes at the sensation, wishing to be anywhere but here. She wanted Gran's cookies and warm milk. She wanted to sit by the fire while Gran read to her. She didn't want to be in the stark, artificial room. But she did want to listen to her new friend. His voice was calming, and it was friendly. She wanted a friend._

_The room she was in dimmed, leaving her and Eddie in semi-darkness. The scene flashed and a split second later, he was plopped down on the examination bed sitting criss cross-applesauce. She turned to him like a magnet, mirroring his position until they faced each other. _

"_Why don't you take off your hat?"_

"_No way. I'll have hat hair. Hat hair sucks."_

"_I don't mind. I'm sure you look better than I do. I'm all messy." She felt dirty and smelled of soil and pond water._

"_Nah. You look okay. Your hair's nice." His green eyes shown bright._

"_You're weird. It's all dirty and wet. I wish I could go home."_

"_Your grandma's nice."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Are you gonna live with her now?"_

"_I dunno."_

"_Are your parents hurt?"_

"_I think so. Maybe I'll live with Gran until they're better."_

"_What if they don't get better?" the boy asked._

_Bella felt the room grow even darker as she thought of a life without her mommy and daddy. "I dunno. I'm scared."_

_Suddenly she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders. He seemed to meld with her as she listened to his sweet words and shaky voice._

"_My dad always says 'let life take care of itself'. Maybe that's what you should do."_

_Let life take care of itself._

_Let life take care of itself._

_The words resonated in her mind as she gazed at the boy's expressive green eyes. And when the voice deepened into the familiar timbre of the man her heart belonged to, the green eyes stayed the same._

_Let life take care of itself._

_Let life..._

Oh!

Bella woke to her still-dark bedroom, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, hair flattened against her cheek. She blinked several times, trying hard to regulate her speeding heart.

She sat in complete darkness, replaying the vivid dream over and over again, the words swimming around her.

_Let life take care of itself._

The words Edward spoke to her this evening still echoed in her mind, made stronger by the dream. How strange. In her sleepy haze, she couldn't make heads or tails of it. She rose and went to her bathroom, splashing water on her face and neck. Her reflection in the mirror pleaded for clarity. What was that all about? Why was she suddenly recalling things from_ that_ _night _she had never remembered before? Did the conversation with the boy really happen? Or was it just her subconscious connecting the emotional moments of her life together in one endless string?

But one nagging thought kept resurfacing. Was it him? All this time? Could the man that made her heart soar be the boy who kept her sane for a few hours that night?

She scoffed humorlessly._ I'm delusional_, she thought. That's all.

As Bella returned to bed, taking a sip from her cup of water on her night stand, she leaned against the headboard, trying to remember the details of the dream that had caught her completely off-guard. Bella could still vividly smell Gran's gardenia perfume and feel the warmth of her embrace. She could also hear the boy's soothing voice, a voice she knew well.

In that second, Bella's memories flooded back to that horrible night: a trauma that changed her life so drastically, she hadn't remembered until now.

"_So... let's play a game." Eddie changed the subject. "I'm bored."_

"_Um, okay. What kind of game?"_

"_Let's just ask each other questions. Like, what's your favorite color?"_

_Bella liked his voice. She was so cold, but his warmth next to her was like a favorite blanket. _

"_Purple."_

"_Eww. Such a girl color."_

"_Well, I'm a girl. Duh."_

"_My favorite color is brown."_

"_Eww. Brown's boring."_

"_No it's not. Brown is the color of chocolate. I love chocolate. Your turn."_

"_Oh, okay. Um, what's your favorite hobby?"_

"_Easy. Baseball. I play little league. How about you?"_

"_I like taking pictures."_

"_Really? Do you have a camera?"_

_Bella's thoughts went dark, back to a car ride. Her parents were happily chatting in the front seat, and Bella's hand rested on top of the camera her daddy had given to her. She was so excited to develop all the pictures she'd taken of snails and rainbows, flowers and butterflies. But all that evaporated as the camera floated away in liquid suspension. Her mother's screams and commands permeated her senses._

"_Bella, baby, swim to the surface!"_

Bella glanced down at her shaking hands, but the memories wouldn't stop. She brought her blankets to her chest in hopes of calming herself.

"_Hey, Bella! Hey... are you okay?" She heard the snapping of fingers. The scene melted into Eddie's hands waving in front of her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," she mumbled._

"_You were daydreaming. My teachers tell me I do that all the time."_

"_What do you dream about?"_

"_Becoming a pitcher for the Mariners. I can always hear the crowds cheer for me while I strike out hitter after hitter. It's really cool." He smiled... The smirk was inviting, and Bella felt her smile grow a little._

"_So who's you favorite band?"_

"_The Beatles."_

"_Yeah? They're okay, I guess."_

"_My daddy loves them." Bella immediately thought of her father. Where is he?_

The questions continued for well over an hour, Bella remembered. The boy never took his hat off. But she could still see the viridian of his eyes, and it brought her to her current confusion once again.

Was the boy... could he be... Edward?

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes, we're getting closer... Next chapter's a big one.**

**BTW, in honor of Rob's EPIC, EPIC Water for Elephants premiere week, I've placed an itty bitty Rob reference... Can you find it? ;)**

**Now, for some fic recs:**

_**Firefly in Summer**_** by ****primarycolors****: I can't tell you how obsessed I am with this fic. Just AMAZING and unique. **

_**MFEO **_**by ****cosmoandmarvar****: Oh, yes. The girls who brought you "Love in My Box" are back again... it's gearing up to be another great one.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Back to the Start

Magnolia822 betas, and thank God, because I'd sound like a moron without her. **xhellokitty99x **pre-read this one. A/N at the bottom!

Prepare yourselves.

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just let her characters watch the Orcas. ;)**

* * *

**Come up to meet you,**

**tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

**I had to find you**

**Tell you I need you**

**Tell you I've set you apart**

**Tell me your secrets**

**And ask me your questions**

**Oh, let's get back to the start**

**-**_**The Scientist, Coldplay**_

Chapter 7: Back to the Start

Edward couldn't sleep. Not that he was surprised. The events that unfolded earlier in the evening kept monopolizing his thoughts. He could still feel the heat from her soft lips, the need that they both exuded; it was almost too much for him.

He had never intended to get this close to Bella. True, he'd always wondered about her, wondered why his father kept pictures of her, why he'd clipped out newspaper articles about the accident. Edward figured he just felt sorry for her situation: suddenly orphaned, left in her grandmother's care. Her life turned upside down in an instant.

Edward recalled every moment of his time with Bella when they were children in the emergency room _that_ night. He would never be able to forget. Even then, her dark caramel eyes- as empty as they were- still held a fire and intensity that was permanently etched in his mind. When he finally saw her again, fifteen years later, nothing had changed. Those eyes haunted his dreams and staked a claim in a tiny space in his heart. The feelings, though, had changed and multiplied. The woman before him tonight, that woman, held every single one of his desires in the palm of her hand. She had the power to claim him for herself or crush him. He wanted her, more than he wanted anything else, and now his physical need was quickly overshadowing his original purpose.

He knew he had to tell her everything, so he figured taking her to a neutral place, somewhere where she could focus on just him and what he was trying to share with her, would be the best thing. But now he had so much more to say- things that weren't part of the original agenda - that were so much more important and crucial in his mind than anything in that envelope.

He glanced as it on his small desk as he paced his room. Perhaps staring at it enough would burn holes through it and allow him to see for himself what his father had to say to Bella. Everything else he found in his father's desk and shelves was in the larger manila envelope, but when the family attorney gave Edward Carlisle's will, it included a small letter envelope which was sealed and to be hand-delivered by Edward, as per Carlisle's request.

Strange. He didn't understand why Dad wanted _him_ to be the one to give it to her, but he had no choice but to comply; it was the one last thing he could do for his father as a sign of love and respect. Luckily, his career choice afforded him the opportunity to complete his mission. He'd never expected to fall in love with the girl.

He knew that's what it was- the burning ache in his heart. Aside from the acute lustful desire that grew for her, this feeling in his heart was very different. Bella now encompassed every part of him, inhabited every space within him. He had to tell her. But he was scared out of his mind, petrified that it would be too much, too soon. Should he tell her how he felt about her before laying out the specifics of his father's will? Or should he wait until after, assuming she wouldn't run and completely shut him out? Would she welcome the news that his father had taken care of her from afar? All these questions filled his head and sleep eluded him. He chose to keep himself busy editing photographs taken a few days before.

He opened a particular file stashed away with other personal photos and took a few moments to gaze at the image. It was his favorite photo of her- a profile shot. Bella laughing at something Rosie had said. Bella's face half-illuminated by a streak of light entering from the kitchen window. Her eyes shone brightly, her skin glowed and her nose crinkled ever so slightly. He loved this particular expression and wanted to see her smile like this all the time. It was in that moment, staring at the screen, he knew he wanted to be the reason she smiled for as long as she'd allow him.

...

The next morning ushered in new resolve for Bella. Looking out the window she could see the typical hazy fog that blanketed the island this time of year, but she knew that very soon, the veil would be lifted- in more ways than one. Her recent dream had unnerved her; Edward's words to her had nearly unraveled her. He wanted to talk. There was something he needed to say. Her thoughts wandered through mazes of possibilities, memories her mind had purposefully buried away in a forgotten corner, hidden from her heart. Could Edward really be that little boy? The more she thought about it, the more the two sides of her fought. It _is_ him, she first thought. All this time, it's been him. That was why she felt the undeniable pull. She felt an invisible string attached from one of her ribs to one of his, just like she had read in a book years ago, when Mr. Rochester explained his love for Jane Eyre.

Edward. Edward Rochester.

Bella rolled her eyes at her own ridiculousness.

But, no, it couldn't be him. Too much time had passed. She was only nine, he not much older. She'd only spent a few hours with the boy before Gran picked her up and took her to her new life. Maybe she was just attaching Edward's face and the feeling of connection to him to the little boy who talked to her about baseball games and school and his dad, the doctor. The doctor who was there that night tending to her.

There were still so many holes in her memory, she could barely remember being pulled out of the water. She couldn't even remember how she had arrived at the hospital, let alone who had spoken to her, except for Gran and the boy. She couldn't even remember what the doctor looked like. All she could recall were sensations, feelings, words spoken by a nice boy who had wanted to keep her company.

She shook her head in order to clear the thoughts away as she dressed and made her way downstairs, only pausing briefly in front of Edward's door, wondering if she should knock and say good morning. She shook her head and ultimately chose to wait for him downstairs.

On the other side of the door, Edward sat on the edge of his bed, half dressed, staring at the wall in thought. He felt the effects of his sleepless night, and so did his hair, which was a rowdy mess from his hands pulling and tugging as his brain fought to organize the words that needed to be said today.

He still had no clue how to talk to her, had no idea how he could possibly tell her or how she would take it. But he was genuinely excited to have her all to himself today, if only for a short time before she found out everything and quite possibly exiled him.

He dressed quickly and gave himself a silent pep talk, taking one last look in the small mirror hanging next to the door.

Rosie noticed Bella's trembling hands as she prepared sandwiches and placed snacks into a small picnic basket. Rosie took a moment to pause breakfast prep and wiped her hands on the towel attached to her apron. Rosie moved closer to Bella and rubbed her back in support.

"Bella, everything's going to work out. Just listen to him; let him say what he needs to say. Keep an open mind. I have a feeling he's got a lot bottled up and I truly believe he cares about you. I think he's in love with you, Bella."

Rosie eyed her cautiously, hoping Bella would accept her words. Rosie hoped Bella would allow herself to confess similar feelings to him. Rosie just wanted her friend to be happy for once, to live outside the confines of her own mental prison. She knew Bella would fight her on this opinion every step of the way, citing that she was happy and content to stay on the island. Rosie knew better, though. Bella's memories had her shackled here, and she never allowed herself to see what could be awaiting her. Edward, Rosie believed, would be the perfect person to bring Bella out of stasis, and maybe even get her off this island once and for all.

Bella froze briefly at her friend's words, smiled timidly, and nodded as she returned to her task, saying nothing else. Rosie knew she didn't have to say anything more and went on with her cooking.

It was then that both ladies heard the familiar footsteps down the stairs. Bella turned to greet the person she knew was standing behind her, her breath catching at the sight of him.

She noticed how tired he looked, almost defeated. Her brow furrowed in concern and she looked at him questioningly. Edward didn't want to put a damper on the day so he took a deep breath and immediately wore his usual lopsided grin and said his good mornings to the girls.

Bella worried he was having second thoughts about what happened last night. Maybe he'd shared those things because of the alcohol and now regretted it. But she didn't have much time to think about it before Edward made his way to her side, grabbing a cup of coffee and watching her fill the basket with food and drink.

"You okay?" he said loud enough for only her to hear. He caught Rosie's sideway glance, and when she looked directly at him, she nodded once in approval. He gave her a slight smile and returned his attention to Bella.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, not looking up. "I'm ready to go when you are. Where exactly are we going?" Bella finally looked up and caught the slight mischief in his grin.

"It's a surprise. Even though you probably know all about it, it's new to me so you'll find out when we get closer."

Bella giggled lightly, and it was music to Edward's ears. Maybe today wouldn't be such a disaster after all.

As they rode in Bella's truck towards the location Edward had found earlier during his stay, they chatted about nothing and everything. The awkwardness they had both anticipated never manifested, and they fell into easy conversation. They were both, however, battling with their own private storms; Bella's mind kept returning to her dreams, wondering if the boy she saw in them was the man sitting right next to her. Edward tried to clear his mind, praying for the right words that would help her understand and not run away from him.

Once they arrived at the spot, Bella looked around, nodding knowingly at her surroundings as she exited the truck. Edward busily unloaded their stuff.

"How'd you find this place?"

"Uh, that day I left to explore and take some shots." He shrugged.

"I used to come here a lot when I was a kid," Bella said, taking the picnic basket from his hand while Edward slung a backpack over his shoulder.

"Figures you would know this place. So I guess you have a favorite spot? Lead the way," Edward said, grinning, the sparkle in his eyes taking Bella's breath away.

Bella started to move but before she could get far, she felt his warm hand lace itself in hers. She smiled timidly, lowering her face to the ground, knowing she must have been blushing furiously.

After setting up the picnic blanket among the tall grass and wildflowers of a huge clearing of land among the pines, they laid out all the food. Edward took out his camera, taking quick successive shots of their surroundings. Hiding behind the camera was like holding a security blanket to Edward. It gave him confidence and distracted him from the conversation he knew had to happen in a matter of minutes. The manila envelope was hidden in his backpack, and he could feel it mocking him, as if it held his entire destiny, and Bella's, within its contents.

He continued taking shots, sneaking a few of Bella as the breeze blew wisps of her hair around her. She looked ethereal among the flowers and he knew this might be the last time she ever smiled at him.

Once they finished their lunch, Bella wiped the traces of apple pie from the side of her mouth with a napkin and asked the question Edward had been dreading. Up until now, he'd done a good job of stalling.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Edward?" Bella asked quietly, stealing a glance from under her lashes.

He coughed and set his plate down, sighing deeply. Bella's stomach knotted anxiously, but she had to put herself out of her own misery and just _know_ already.

Edward cleared his throat again nervously, before slowly taking out a large manila envelope and setting it on his lap.

"What is that?" she asked.

He sighed. "This. This is the real reason why I'm here."

Edward's cryptic words filled her with more uncertainty. He saw her confused expression and decided to man up.

"Bella, is there anything else you remember from the night of the accident?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how much do you remember from the hospital room?"

Bella immediately felt butterflies, her breath starting to shorten.

"Why are you asking me this? What does it have to do with you?"

Edward noticed her pleading expression, but he was so afraid to speak the words. He took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"We've met before."

Bella nervously stared at her fingers.

Her reaction confirmed to Edward that she did, in fact, remember something.

"But I have a feeling you already know that..."

Bella looked around, her gaze landing anywhere but on him. She spoke quietly, uncertain.

"I do... I mean, I think I did... I thought maybe it could be you..."

"Do you have any memory of that night at all? Something? A face, a name?" he asked slowly.

"I have dreams. Some of them very vivid. They're mostly just passing images, smells, and sensations. Sometimes I see faces, and hear voices. The voices are usually my parents... from that night," Bella sighed heavily, her voice shaking. "But ever since you arrived, there's always a boy in my dream. I'm not quite sure if it really happened, or if my subconscious is just making it up... but, Edward, what I felt next to him..."

Bella shook her head, whispering, "it feels the same when I'm with you... that calm, the comfort. But, I figured I was just going crazy..."

"No." Edward suddenly interrupted, grasping her hands in his and willing her to look at him.

"Bella, you're not going crazy. That little boy was me. I was there, in the hospital with you. God, Bella, you looked so sad. For some strange reason I guess I was drawn to you. I'm still drawn to you," he whispered, his breath coming in staccato bursts.

Bella paused suddenly when the thought occurred. "How... how did you know I was here?"

Edward stared at her and breathed deeply, exhaling slowly before shedding another layer of the truth.

"Bella, my father was Dr. Cullen."

Bella looked at him, confused, scrunching her brow as if deciphering a complicated problem.

"Who's Dr. Cullen?"

"He was the doctor who treated you in the ER that night. Don't you remember?"

She froze as the memory came flooding back like a tidal wave. She gasped.

.

"_Hello there, Isabella. My name is Carlisle. But you can call me Dr. C. Can you tell me what hurts?"_

_Bella sat silent, looking ahead at the too-white wall. _

"_Bella, baby. You need to tell Dr. C. if something hurts. He's here to help you," Gran urged._

_A small, warm hand covered hers, breaking through her haze. When she turned to the source, the little boy with the baseball cap and green eyes smiled cautiously. _

"_You can tell him, Bella. He's a good doctor."_

_._

"Yes! I remember now. He introduced himself to me, but he only referred to himself as Dr. C. at the time. Then, Gran came in and called him Dr. Cullen. Why didn't I remember that until now?" She spoke the words aloud, but meant them for herself. Bella's hand covered her open mouth.

"I don't know. I guess maybe you were so in shock that night, trauma and all that..." Edward shrugged.

She suddenly realized he hadn't really answered her question. "That doesn't explain how you found me."

Edward agreed. "You're right. This is going to sound a little weird, I know . . . But Dr. Cullen, my father, kept an eye on you over the years. I assume he had some kind of agreement with your grandmother..."

"Wait, what? Agreement? What type of agreement? What would he care? I was nothing to him, just a patient."

"Apparently not. I don't know why he took an interest with you, Bella. I never really asked a lot of questions after that night. But this," Edward said, picking up the envelope and holding it out for her to take, "this should explain more."

Bella stared at the large envelope for a moment before glancing at Edward. He looked so pained, she feared what lay inside. She took the envelope and began to open it, confused at the first document she skimmed over.

"What is this?" She looked at him askance.

"It's a certified copy of my father's Last Will and Testament. As I understand it, he left you a portion of his estate."

Bella felt her heart race as she read the words that would most certainly change everything. She had no idea why this stranger, this doctor, would place her in his will, sharing parts of his wealth he should give to his family. Suddenly, she had a truly horrid thought.

"Oh, God. Edward, are we... are you, related to me somehow?"

Edward saw her panicked eyes and shook his head quickly, easing her mind.

"Oh, no... NO! We're not related in the least. Dad's attorney made sure of it using DNA records."

Bella nodded, taking in the information as her eyes drifted to a stack of newspaper clippings- every single one of them about the accident. There were also school pictures, one for every year she spent with Gran. How did he have these? Why was he so interested in Bella's life, and why hadn't Gran told her anything about this? And now that she knew Edward knew everything about the will, what was he really doing here? What did he want? She felt herself getting angry and quickly stood up, the papers spilling and spreading over the blanket.

Bella paced erratically through the tall grass and wildflowers; a tense juxtaposition of anger, fear, and helplessness against the natural backdrop meant to inspire peace and tranquility. Edward, wide-eyed, speechless, and completely out of his element, followed Bella's form as she created a path of trampled flora, looking up when sudden rumbles companioned rolling dark clouds. Bella didn't appear to notice the small droplets of rain descending as if the sky had reacted to their revelations and shed tears of empathy. Bella froze suddenly and whipped around, her gaze strong and distressed. Her anger rose exponentially.

"Why the hell did you wait until now to tell me all this, Edward? Wa... was this a trick? Were you hoping to get me under your spell and in my pants and take this all away from me? Was this all a ploy to gain my trust? What were you going to do? Make me fall for you so you could steal from me? Sweet-talk me into giving this back to you?" Bella's voice rose at each syllable, her desperate ramblings and emotions making her spill every unspoken feeling she'd bottled up all this time.

"Because if that's all you want, you can have all of it! I don't want it! I've lived without it all this time! I never earned that money, so I could care less for it so you can just take it! I don't need it! And I certainly don't need YOU!" She shouted and turned to walk quickly through the now pelting rain back to the car.

"Shit!" Edward groaned to himself. "Bella! Stop! You don't understand!" He yelled, picking up all the strewn papers and folding them into the inside pocket of his jacket. His feet automatically chased after her. "BELLA!"

"No! I won't do this! You tricked me this whole time! And to think I almost..." She growled at loud at her own stupidity and clenched her fists tight against her thighs.

"Bella, I didn't come here to take anything away from you! I didn't even know what was in that will until the lawyer presented it after my dad died! Goddammit, Bella, Stop!" He managed to catch up enough to grab her arm and make her turn around. They stood feet away from the truck.

They were both panting hard and completely drenched, their exhalations spraying the droplets from their lips. His green eyes stared her down.

"I fell in love with you! I wasn't expecting to, at all. My father expressly named me the messenger for all this, and fuck if I know why!" He emphasized his words by waving the papers in front of her face. She shook her head, her eyes accusatory but electric in her passion.

"I was curious, okay? That much is true. When I saw your name on the papers, and all the articles, I put two and two together and I wanted to see you. To see if you had turned out okay. If you did everything you told me you wanted to do with your life so many years ago. Dammit, Bella, I never imagined I would fall in love with you! I don't want ANY of this. It's not mine. He gave it to you! For whatever reason! But that is totally separate from what I feel for you."

The thunder rumbled through the air, its echo resounding through the expansive field. Though the rain fell loudly and penetrated through their clothing, neither of them moved. Bella panted, glaring at the man she'd fallen for. His wild hair lay plastered against his forehead like little roots searching for earth, darkened by the water. His green eyes spoke volumes as he stared back, silently pleading for her to let him in.

Bella stood frozen in place, warring with the need to be angry and protect her heart with the desperate need to touch him, to make him real. Edward, realizing the futility of his attempts to keep the documents dry under his coat, made to step around her to put them safely in the truck. The action brought his body so close to hers, his heat engulfed her every sense. She instinctively turned her head toward his face, and when she heard the door close behind her, she brushed her lips against his jaw as he moved, attempting to give her space. It took him seconds to realize she didn't want space at all.

Their lips crashed together, hard and painful, but neither would ever pull away... not now. The floodgates had opened, the hard rain the elemental complement to their bodies' reactions. His strong hands immediately pulled her firmly against him as her hands tugged at the wet, clumpy strands of his hair. As she pulled him impossibly closer, he pushed forward, making her stumble backwards until her body pressed up against the side of the truck.

Their moans and groans were completely drowned out by the sound of the storm around them, and they both clawed at too much clothing to feel the hot skin below. When Edward's hand finally made the journey to her jean-clad thigh to hitch it up around his waist, Bella's hands roughly tugged and pulled at his coat, wanting nothing between them. Edward understood her silent message and quickly shrugged out of the coat, which flopped heavy and wet onto the saturated earth.

Needing to breathe, he detached from her lips and descended to her neck, his mouth sucking and licking the water off her skin until he reached the valley of her breasts. Bella looked at him, his shirt clinging to his lean muscles as he attempted to remove her heavy jeans. She had enough sense to help him, and when they finally slipped down the cold rain chilled her heated skin, goosebumps blooming all over.

Edward's hands skimmed her naked thighs before lifting her up, cradling her ass. Her legs swiftly wrapped around him as he pushed to grind his need against hers. Bella let out a gasp, calling his name before burying her face in the crook of his neck, kissing him over and over again. When she felt him trying to take his pants off one-handed while keeping her safely perched against him, her hands went to the place she wanted and swatted his hand away. His hand went back to holding her as their foreheads connected, looking down towards her task. When she finally pulled his jeans down enough to reach into his boxers, the sudden feeling of her cold hand around his length almost made his knees buckle. He gasped against her chest, his hot breath spurring her on as she wrapped her hand around him and pumped once to just feel the smooth hardness.

"Oh God...Bella..." he panted against her breast which he had freed by roughly nudging the fabric aside with his nose. His lips quickly found her hardened nipple and pulled it into his mouth, sucking erratically and moaning. The combination of his rough stubble and the vibrations against her skin made Bella's hips grind against him and after that, everything was a blur.

Bella freed him the rest of the way and guided him to where she needed him most. He felt her wet and slick at her entrance and spared no time before pushing inside. Bella gasped loudly, her hands gripping his head tightly, pulling his mouth closer to her body. Not close enough. Ever.

Bella could hear him make little grunting sounds coupled with quiet groans in the back of his throat. He sounded so desperate with need, almost exactly the way she felt. They both reached a perfect rhythm together; his movements were urgent and her hips met his every thrust. No words were spoken, just the sounds of their noises mixed with the thundering storm.

When Bella started to feel her insides tighten, all coherent thought flew out the window. She tugged on his hair, bringing his lips to hers. She only intended to kiss him, but when she saw his dark-green eyes staring back at her with such passion and need, she swallowed thickly and calmed him with her words.

"It's okay. I want this... Oh God, help me... I want this..." she confessed against his lips. With that, Edward burst with sudden confidence and pushed into her with more fervor. They continued to move, faster and harder, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze.

Bella gasped his name as her orgasm surged through her with such intensity she wondered if she blacked out a moment. She realized she was fully present when she felt Edward push into her a few more times out of sync and then still, burying his head against her neck. His breath came hard and hot against her wet skin. She felt his lips spread feather-light kisses there as his hands loosened, allowing her to slowly lower her shaky feet to the muddy ground.

Nothing was said, but a single look that passed between them was enough to communicate everything. After the initial high had subsided, they silently composed themselves before Edward guided her to sit in the passenger seat of the truck with the heat turned on. He jogged to the trunk gathering towels and handing Bella one to dry and keep herself warm.

"I'll be right back," he said. And with that Edward ran to the picnic sight, gathering the abandoned wet items and throwing them all in the trunk upon returning.

On the quiet drive back, Bella turned her face towards the window to watch the trees speed by. Her thoughts came all muddled, and she wasn't going to attempt to think clearly. She was cold, teeth chattering, and spent.

Edward focused on the road, maneuvering carefully through the sheeting rain. When he glanced over to see Bella, he noticed her trembling. Without another thought, he reached out and pulled her to his side. She turned to him as if it were the most natural occurrence and tucked herself under his arm, which wrapped around her shoulders. She sighed into his wet shirt, the heat of her breath causing him to shiver.

"You're cold."

"So are you."

Bella took another large towel from the backseat and draped it over the both of them. Edward turned to press his lips into her wet hair as he drove.

When they arrived at the house, they wordlessly crept upstairs, sharing shy smiles, nervous as to what would happen now. Bella wondered if what had happened was simply the beginning of the end for them, a goodbye. The fear of being without him now threatened to make her crumble. Those fears however, were pushed aside when Edward took her hand in his and pulled her into his room, his adoring eyes assuring her it wasn't over yet.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. What are your thoughts? I'd really like to know. Click that little button and review. I know some readers might not be too receptive to the way their first time together played out... but, it just felt right. And I may have been watching the rain sex scene from The Notebook. Maybe. **

**I want to take this opportunity to thank all my readers and my reviewers. FFN has been a big fat fail yet again, not allowing me to respond to reviews. So I I didn't reply to yours, please know I read every singe one and I appreciate them all!**

**So, here are some recs, as always! This time a bunch of brand NEW stories. I'm loving the fact that most of the new stories are unique, interesting plots and stepping aways from the usual. FTW:**

**_It Happened One Night_ by SpangleMaker: New story from a very reliable author. Already good in just 2 chapters.**

**_Love in Idleness_ by Twanza: Another new story that's looking very very promising.**

**_Washed Up_ by xrxdanixrx: ANOTHER new story. Oh boy, you know how much I love Beardward. And he's pretty testy so far.**

**_SOUL_ by denverpopcorn: A pretty interesting Edward... I love him already.**

**_The Best I Ever Had_ by WhatsMyNonDePlume: Not quite as new, but let me tell you... I freaking LOVE this Edward... HARD. He's witty, funny as hell, and SUCH a guy. One of my favorite E/B relationships so far!**

**One more note:**

_**HAPPY 25th BIRTHDAY, ROBERT THOMAS PATTINSON, YOU GORGEOUS MOFO.**_


	9. Chapter Eight: After the Storm

Magnolia822 is my beta, and a great writer. If you've been living under a rock, you should know she writes some awesome stories, and she just started a new one. More at the bottom. **Ange de L'aube **made me a pretty awesome blinkie for this story and **Lolypop82** made some cool manips for this chapter. Check out my profile or my blog to take a look!

Again, prepare yourselves.

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just let her characters watch the Orcas. ;)**

* * *

**And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.**

**And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.**

**Get over your hill and see what you find there,**

**With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.**

**-**_**After the Storm**_**, Mumford & Sons**

Chapter 8: After the Storm

Bella's eyes fluttered open at the sound of soft, sleepy breathing and the rhythmic spurts of warm breath against her neck. The room was dark, the new day not yet making itself known, and for that Bella was grateful. It meant a few more hours of the oblivious bubble she found herself in within Edward's arms. Her mind retraced the events of just a few hours before: Edward's confession about his real purpose for being here, her realization that Edward's father had been her doctor on that horrible night and had for some reason left her a portion of his estate, and finally the most frightening revelation of all- Edward was in love with her.

After the whirlwind moment when they gave in to each other under the deluge, Edward took her into his room and took care of her- undressing her and starting a warm shower, where they silently washed each other and just embraced under the spray. He then wrapped her in a soft towel and did the same for himself. Words did not need to be uttered; they both felt speaking would break the spell they were under, and the conversation they needed to have would come whether they liked it or not.

Edward's divinely heavy arms pulled her body against his more firmly in his sleep and it served to wake her desire as his firmness pushed against her back. Her body pushed back without her permission before she lifted her hand to grasp at the back of his head. Edward inhaled suddenly at the feel of her, kissing the back of her neck and letting his hands roam her bare skin.

His body answered every call hers made, and pretty soon she turned to face him before he lifted his weight to hover over her. Their sleepy eyes met and locked when he parted her legs with his and lowered himself to her. Bella couldn't take her eyes off his as his hand trailed from her cheek to her collarbone until his fingers traced the contour of her breast, his lips traveling the same path. She shivered when he breathed hotly over her nipple before his mouth covered it completely. Her hips involuntarily lifted, grinding deliciously against him.

"Bella..."

It was nothing but a whisper on her skin, but it was loud in her need and in her heart. Her hands delved in his hair, pulling him to meet her lips as his hand continued its journey to where she needed him the most. When his fingers met the wetness of her folds, she breathed a "yes..." into his mouth. His other hand found its way around her waist until he could pull her body closer as his fingers moved towards her entrance.

Bella gasped against his jaw when his hand left her wanting. She needed closer... closer... more...

"Please..."

And with that Edward was inside her, and everything else melted away. They both stopped breathing for a moment while he stilled his movements just to feel her. Yesterday, although wonderful and completely consuming, happened too fast. He had wanted her again as soon as he pulled her into his room, but had reigned in the need and cared for her instead, focusing on their silent communication.

This was so very different. He wanted to savor every inch of her- her skin, her body, her heat, her eyes that had haunted him his whole life- to record every millisecond of her and this to memory. He pushed the overwhelming sadness he knew he'd have to deal with when the sun came up and focused instead on feeling her encompass every part of him. Being inside her was something he never wanted to forget, nor could he... ever. It was too good, too perfect, too much.

Edward moved slowly in and out of her, and Bella completely surrendered to his every touch and sound. They kissed languidly, his forearm holding his weight as the other pulled her waist against him, plunging deeper every time. Their rhythm was like the ebb and flow of the water surrounding the island, swelling and receding. But Bella wanted more... needed more.

"Edward... more... oh God, _please_..." she whispered.

It was enough to make Edward unleash his control, speeding up his movements until they were both on the brink. Bella fell first, shuddering around him and gasping for his air. When she felt his movements falter, she grabbed his face in her hands and looked right into his eyes.

"Kiss me."

His lips crashed into hers as his climax overtook every cell in his body. Everything was her. Everything that mattered was her.

They lay spent and heavy as Edward pulled her against his chest, wrapping one arm around her tightly while the other traced the skin of her arm that fell across his chest, her hand resting on his thundering heart.

"Stay," Edward whispered.

"I live here." Bella whispered back, hoping to lighten the weighted atmosphere. Edward chuckled faintly.

"I mean... don't leave here. Stay with me."

"I know what you meant. And I'm not going anywhere. We still have a lot to talk about," she spoke against his chest.

Neither one of them acknowledged the elephant in the room; his time with her was coming to an end, and she still had no idea where she stood with him, nor with his father. Neither of them could bring themselves to talk about it now, and before too long, they both drifted off to sleep.

...

A tiny sliver of light shone through Edward's room, falling onto his closed eyes. He did not find this welcoming and he turned and went searching for the softness and warmth of the body that had kept him grounded and dreamless. He found nothing but the chilled smoothness of empty sheets and panicked briefly before he heard light sniffling across the room near his window.

Bella's gathered form was silhouetted against the slowly brightening sky as she sat- arm around her folded knees- in the chair next to his desk. He noticed a sheet of paper in her hand, but she was not looking at it; her gaze was cast out over the expanse of misty trees and glassy water.

Edward rose, putting on a pair of pajama pants he obtained from the dresser, and went to her, noticing she was wearing one of his shirts. The thought of her wrapped in his clothes made him smile.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bella startled momentarily but quickly recovered, smiling apologetically.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"Only because you weren't there."

Their eyes met for a beat, and she moved her legs closer to herself, silently offering a space for him to sit.

"What do you have there?" Edward asked, pointing to the papers in her grasp.

"It's a letter. To me... Your father wrote me a letter," she said slowly, her voice slightly faltering.

Edward immediately thought of the small envelope among the documents. It was addressed to her in Dad's writing. He knew what she was reading, although he had no idea as to its contents.

"Do you know what's in this?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"No idea."

They stared at each other for another moment as Edward gathered the strength to ask another important question.

"Is it something I need to know? I mean... only if you want to share with me. It's your letter, and it's really none of my business... I just..."

"It's okay, Edward. Here..." Bella held out the letter towards him while turning her head again towards the window. Edward hesitated taking it, wondering if it was something he should really be reading. If this letter was to her, and Carlisle had been specific as to its intended recipient, maybe it wasn't his place. But when Bella turned to him once more with an insistent expression, he put all doubts out of his mind. She wanted him to read it; she was letting him in. He would do as she asked.

As he took in his father's familiar, carefully ordered penmanship he noticed the date. It was written before he became so ill he couldn't write anymore. The date indicated it was around the time his father had been diagnosed. And with that, he read on.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I'm quite sure you don't remember me. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I was the attending physician the night you were brought in after your accident so many years ago._

_That night had been a particularly quiet night in the ER. I wasn't actually supposed to still be there when the ambulance came in carrying a very scared and traumatized little girl. When I heard the details from the paramedics at the scene, I couldn't pull myself away. When saw you, all pale and scared, and in shock, I knew I had to stay and help._

_When your grandmother rushed through the doors, however, I realized my life was about to change. I didn't know your grandmother personally, but I knew of her. At first glance, I had no idea who she was. But when she mentioned her name, I nearly collapsed. _

_Marie Swan._

_I'm sure you'd like to know the reason for this letter so I'll get to the heart of the matter. I met Renee Higgenbotham in my high school English class. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was shy and had no idea how to approach her, but luckily I didn't have to; she was outgoing enough for the both of us. Her spirit and her fire were intoxicating, and within a week she had introduced herself and invited me to study with her. _

_One thing lead to another and we became close. I was very much in love with her and I'd like to think she was in love with me. But of course, young love always comes with a price. I came from a very important family- a family with many connections- and when my parents got wind of my relationship with your mother, I was quickly sent away to boarding school. _

Edward paused. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Your mother?"

Bella nodded, her eyes fixed on the hazy view out the window. "Keep reading."

Edward's pulse raced as he did just that.

_You see, she did not have the type of "connections" that were suitable for the son of a Cullen. I was completely heartbroken. Your mother was my life, Isabella, and I would've made it my mission to make her happy._

_My parents gave me one day to spend with Renee. We said our goodbyes and I stood there, watching her cry and fall apart, all because of me. We promised to correspond through letters, which we did for the first year. Then, your mother sent me one final letter._

_She'd met someone. A boy in her freshman Humanities course at the university. Charlie- you're father. She wrote that he was kind, generous, and a good friend. They had already gone on a few dates together; it was her way of letting me down easy, I suppose. But I wasn't upset. I was truly happy for her. I wanted her to find happiness, and since there was no way I would ever be allowed to give that to her, I was content with letting her go into the arms of someone who could. We never heard from each other again. I heard from mutual friends years later that she married that boy and had a baby girl. I moved on and married my wonderful wife, Esme. I never looked back. Things happened as they should have._

_Many years later, the past came back in the form of a broken little nine-year-old girl with her mother's heart-shaped face and hair.__You were a mini version of your mother, and somehow I just knew who you wer__e. The paramedics mentioned fatalities, and when your grandmother told me who she was- Swan, Renee's married name, it solidified everything I feared. My first love- your mother along with your father- had died, and Fate left you in this world, all by yourself. I couldn't bear the thought. _

_Then, I saw my son, Edward there with you in that little room, and through the thin curtains I heard the innocent conversation of children, and I knew you were okay. My son has always been a gentle, calming soul. I think he changed after that day. He had a different determination, a different purpose. I saw him mature in a blink of an eye, and I knew it had everything to do with you._

Edward felt the sting of tears welling up, amazed that his father had carried this with him all these years. He had been so perceptive. Edward read on.

_I was able to speak with Marie about helping somehow. I told her who I was and my connections to your mother and even though she was reluctant at first, she knew she would have difficulties providing for you. Her small inn could only provide the basics for you growing up. I made sure you had the things that would enrich your life. Over the years, your grandmother sent me yearly letters with your school picture, updating me on the many wonderful things you accomplished. I was so very proud of you. I could tell my son- always the curious one- wanted to know why I had your pictures, but he never questioned me. I think his way of connecting with you was through his photography. I still remember how you'd described why you liked to take pictures so much to Edward. I cannot get over how affected he was by you._

_I helped your grandmother pay for your college education. And don't worry, my wife knew all about it and encouraged me to help you. None of this was done in secret. Esme is a wonderful, caring person, whom I hope you will have the chance to meet someday. I also helped Marie set up her finances so that upon her death, the mortgage to the inn would be forgiven. I'm hoping it will alleviate any financial difficulties you might come across in the future, or give you some comfort without worries. _

_Finally, I named my son the executer of this portion of my will. I always wondered what would happen if you two found each other again. Something tells me you will both need each other, in whatever capacity that need might be. Edward's a good man, Isabella. The best. And not because he's my son. He's a good soul._

_I hope what I've bequeathed to you will help you live in peace. Your mother was a big part of my life, and I do this in her honor. Please accept it._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

Edward's thoughts were a muddled mess of tangled emotions, questions, shock, and revelations. He lived his young life wondering why his father had pictures of Bella scattered on his desk- what his connection to her could be- but never confronted him. Part of his resistance stemmed from a fear it would be something he didn't want to know; therefore, he chose to hold on to the idealized memory rather than risk its destruction. He mused over how things would've been so different had he known from early on.

Edward had also made certain guesses as to the contents of that letter. But he'd never imagined the backstory of his father's first love. When he looked up at Bella, she was gazing at him, eyes wide and wary. He wondered what she must be thinking and feeling.

"Did you know?" Her voice was careful, barely a whisper.

Edward's eyes widened and shook his head slowly. "Not at all."

Bella nodded once in acceptance before sighing deeply.

"It seems your father is posthumously playing matchmaker," Bella smiled sadly.

Edward mirrored her smile and shook his head, looking down.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Not too long. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you."

Bella had awakened in the early morning hours wrapped up in Edward's arms, his body protectively contoured against hers. There had been no nightmares. None. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Without rousing Edward, who seemed dead to the world, she rose and used the bathroom, momentarily glancing at the reflection in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her lips swollen from his mouth, teeth, and lips. The image before her brought a slight smile to her face, but it was short-lived. Edward's impending departure from here, from her life, was looming and quite frankly she refused to confront the sadness she knew she would feel when the time came to say goodbye.

Before making her way back to him and the safety of his arms, she caught sight of the documents he'd held in his hand the day before. There they sat upon his desk, crinkled and rumpled from the rain. Her feet carried her to them, one envelope in particular attracting her like a magnet. When she saw it was sealed and addressed to her, she perched herself on the chair and opened the letter carefully. As she read, she was stunned. The words melded into a story of first love and heartbreak; two people who should've been together and were never allowed to. She thought about her mother as a young girl and how sad she must've been when Carlisle left her, and this made Bella silently tearful.

Edward rose and stood before her, offering his hand. She looked up and noticed the sadness in his beautiful eyes as she took it, allowing him to pull her gently to her feet.

"Come back to bed," he said quietly, brushing her tears from her beautiful face.

And so she did.

Edward drew Bella to him, his arms encasing her in comfort. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. She could stay here forever. This was peace to her, and she just wanted a few more moments of it before it all dissolved.

"What are you thinking?" Edward mumbled against her forehead before kissing her there.

She sighed and tightened her hold on him. "I don't know what to think, honestly. I don't think I should accept your dad's offer, however generous."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that. But think of it this way; he actually did it in your mother's honor, almost like his way of setting things right."

"I don't want to be pitied."

Edward kissed her temple and replied against her skin. "Trust me, no one pities you. You live in a beautiful place with lots of peace around you"

"Edward, I haven't felt peace in a very, very long time." Bella paused.

"Until last night."

She felt him smile against her, which made a flurry of emotions stir in her stomach.

"Is that so? No nightmares?"

"None. And for the first time, I feel a huge weight has been lifted."

"I hope I've had something to do with that?"

"You have everything to do with that, Edward. It's just..."

Edward leaned away to look at her upon feeling her hesitation.

"What?"

"I know you're leaving," Bella said quietly, looking down toward her fidgety fingers.

Edward tried to think of the proper response to make things easier. He didn't want to leave at all. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to stick around all the time. He had a life in Seattle. Being able to be with her here was contingent on the stars aligning just so. But since he didn't know how to get to that point, he couldn't ease her mind. And it killed him.

"I'm not leaving yet. I still have a few days." He lifted her chin to see her face, her bottomless brown eyes filled with equal parts sadness and contentment.

"Come with me on my last assignment," he said, the idea coming to him suddenly.

"What? Where's your last assignment?"

"Whale watching, chartering a boat off of San Juan's coast."

Bella immediately deflated, knowing it was impossible.

"I can't." She shook her head vehemently. Edward was clearly confused.

"Why not?"

She looked down again, squirming away from him to sit up.

"I don't like the water."

There was a long pause before Edward responded. "I don't understand."

"I can't be on the water... it's just... I have..." She sighed, frustrated with her inability to communicate how messed up she was.

"Ever since... you know. I have issues with water, and boats, and... I can't..." Bella began to breathe heavily before Edward suddenly understood. He quickly sat up and took her in his arms.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even brought it up. I never thought... shit. Breathe, Bella. Please. Are you okay?" His hands cupped her face, her shoulders, wanting nothing more than to take it all away from her. He bent down slightly to meet her eyes.

Bella calmed her breathing enough on her own. Edward's eyes were so intense, his expression so desperate, she found herself comforting him.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I've been dealing with this for a long time."

"Did you... you know... ever try..." Edward felt embarrassed to even ask.

"Therapy?" Bella smiled shyly. "Yes. Gran sent me to a shrink in town a few times. It kinda helped, but I couldn't shake the fear away. Eventually I just stopped going. I haven't tried again since then."

Suddenly Edward thought of something.

"What if you took baby steps?"

Bella looked at him cautiously. "Baby steps?"

Edward's fingers caressed her the line of her jaw as his thumbs felt the smooth skin of her cheek.

"I'm just saying... maybe you just need someone there to help you. Have you ever tried to go to the shore or on the ferries with someone?"

"Um, no. I kind of gave up and decided I didn't want to deal with the panic attacks."

Edward thought some more before responding. Bella gazed at him intently, trying to decipher his thoughts.

"What if you went with me?" he mumbled.

Bella shook her head. "I... I don't know...

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, yes. Yes, I do," Bella replied.

"Then, just try. Try with me. If you can't do it, then I'll back off. But Bella, you can't trap yourself here for the rest of your life. You live on an island, and you can't always take a seaplane everywhere. At some point, the water has to be a part of your life again."

Bella looked at Edward, admiring his sudden conviction. He wanted to Bella confront her past and move on. She didn't want to fail him.

"Okay," Bella whispered. Edward's smile grew and he leaned toward her, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was at first sweet and tentative, but soon morphed into the same passionate exchange from before. Edward gently pushed her down towards the mattress and hovered over her, laying open-mouthed kisses on her jaw and neck. Bella reveled in feeling his weight on her body, lacing her fingers through his hair and pulling him toward her. She felt Edward smile before whispering right next to her ear.

"I won't let you fall. I love you."

Goosebumps flourished all over her body, and she smiled. Somehow, she knew she wouldn't fall.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, ffn is a huge FAIL and not letting me reply reviews. I sometimes can reply as a PM if someone has a specific question or issue, but just know I love and read every single review, and appreciate all the kind words of support for this story.**

**So... yeah. As always, let me know what you think and review. Now for some recs:**

_**An Acquired Taste**_** by Magnolia822: My beta and friend, has returned for a very very funny, witty story of Brit Chefward (rawr) and Bella the caterer. I would put everything else down and read it. She's updating religiously every week, trust me.**

_**She Gives Me Religion**_** by Liz Lemmon Bennett: Someone on twitter rec'd this and I have no idea why I didn't read this earlier. Wonderfully unique love story.**

_**Sleep on the Floor**_** by Sexycereal: Angst-free, college fluff. E/B have great banter, and he's sweet while still being a dick, sometimes. Another twitter rec.**

**I'm thinking two more chapters and we're done. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Something to Hold

**I won't bore you with excuses. So here it is :)**

**Magnolia822 betas, always making me look like a better writer than I actually am ;)**

**SM owns it all, I just make them play with the Orcas.**

* * *

**Proud of me, that's the only way I want you to be**  
**Look at me and love what you see**  
**I won't make it alone, I need something to hold**

**_-Miles_ by Christina Perri**

Bella woke rested and strangely at peace. The tranquility in her soul finally matched the beautiful, natural elements surrounding her. She opened her eyes, hoping to find Edward next to her, but suddenly became worried when he was nowhere to be found. She lifted her head slightly, squinting her eyes to the brightness coming from his window. Her heart leapt. She had overslept.

She never overslept; she never really could. Her inability to sleep allowed her to get a head start before her guests awoke. But today felt different. No setting up, since the only guests left were the Whitlocks, and no Edward. But she did hear life going on as usual downstairs. She could hear Alice's distinct sweet laugh, as well as two deeper male voices. When a soft knock sounded on the door, she finally sat up and covered herself with the sheet that still smelled wonderfully of Edward. The door creaked open slowly as his messy hair and bright eyes peeked from the side.

"You're awake." His soft voice filled the silence and warmed her.

"Yes. Good morning," she greeted him shyly, lowering her head and smiling timidly.

Edward was completely enthralled by the image before him, and stood for a moment, hoping to absorb every last detail. He needed to memorize her skin, her lips, her radiant eyes, the creaminess of her smooth shoulders- all wrapped up in his bed. He would never forget it.

"I hope you don't mind. I put together a little breakfast for you, I didn't want to wake you," he said as he entered the room carrying a tray full of food.

"_You_ made all this?" Bella eyed him suspiciously.

Edward lowered his head and looked at her shyly. "Well, not really. Rosie made all this, I just kind of_ arranged_ it." His lips twitched into an almost-smile while Bella giggled.

"Well it all looks wonderful. Thank you, but you really didn't need to do this." She pulled on the t-shirt he offered her, then tucked into her french toast as Edward sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Several moments of comfortable silence passed before Bella glanced up to find Edward staring, his eyes smiling.

"What?" Bella returned the smile.

"You're really okay with doing this today?"

She immediately froze mid-bite; the reality of what she had agreed to the previous night hitting her like a ton of bricks. Could she really get close to the water? Could she keep her promise to try for him? She couldn't bear the thought of disappointing Edward, though she briefly thought of backing out.

Edward noticed her change in demeanor and took the fork from her, grasping her hand between both of his.

"I told you we could just try and if you freaked out, we could just stay by the shore. I'm not expecting you to magically get over anything. You just have to take the first step."

Bella locked eyes with him, a sense of calm entering her body and permeating throughout. She felt safe with him. She would try... for him.

"You're right. I have to try," she agreed. "I can't live my life to the fullest with this hanging over me. I want to get over it, and I want you to be there with me." She leaned towards him and pressed her syrupy lips against his. He hummed against her.

"Mmmm. You taste good," he said once he pulled away slightly and licked his lips.

Bella felt herself blush and smiled before taking her final sip of orange juice.

"Okay. But first I should really get up and get down there. Alice and Jasper leave today and I want to see them off."

Before rising, she realized that, aside from Edward's shirt, she was completely naked. Looking around rather nervously, she caught Edward's amused smirk.

"Have a problem?" he asked, teasingly.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Very funny. Do you have, um, you know... something I can pull on to get to my room?"

Edward chuckled before pulling a pair of too-large sweats from his bag. Bella took them gratefully, putting them on and rolling the waistline several times. She felt ridiculous, but they would do for the quick journey.

"I'll just be on my way. When shall we head out?" she asked, heading for the door.

"How about around eleven? That way, we can get down there before the noon ferry."

And with a final kiss, they said their goodbyes.

...

"I can't believe it's our last day," Alice whined. "I wish we could stay the whole summer; it's all so beautifully peaceful here."

Bella hugged her new friend tightly. "I know. This place won't be the same without the two of you. Promise you'll be back?"

"Oh my God, are you kidding? I don't even need to convince Jasper. He told me last night he wanted this place to be our summer hideaway tradition. So you're stuck with us, girlie! I'll throw you an email soon."

Rosie hugged Alice as well, and Bella glanced over to see Edward and Jasper speaking conspiratorially, both of them taking sneaky glances in her direction and smiling when she caught them.

"Take it easy, Bella," Jasper said as he gave her a tight squeeze. He whispered in her ear. "I have a feeling you'll be just fine." Pulling away, he winked and took Alice's hand. The scene was filled with goodbyes and waves and promises to stay in touch, and Bella actually felt sad to them go. She'd said goodbye to the other guests last week, but this farewell was more poignant. Bella would truly miss them.

"Gosh, they're great, aren't they?" Rosie wrapped a comforting arm around Bella's shoulder as they watched the taxi recede in the distance.

"Yeah. They're very cool. I really hope she means it and comes back next summer."

"I have a feeling we'll see them again." The sound of Edward's voice was suddenly directly behind the girls.

"Geez. Sneak up much?" Rosie smacked Edward's shoulder playfully as she retreated back into the house, leaving Edward and Bella alone on the porch.

"So you ready to go? Rosie's got our stuff packed up." Edward leaned over, resting his forearms on the veranda next to her. She looked at him and noticed his amused smirk.

She sighed loudly. "I suppose so. Ugh. I can't believe I agreed to this."

"We don't have to go, you know. We can just picnic somewhere out here, and I'll just go out tomorrow to get my shots."

"No, no. I promised you I'd try. I keep my promises. Let's go."

At seeing Bella's resolve, Edward straightened and put his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. She closed her eyes blissfully as he kissed her forehead, then her neck below her ear. When she shivered in response, he tightened his hold and inhaled deeply.

"You're the bravest person I know," Edward whispered against her shoulder.

Bella smiled sadly. "Don't speak too soon." She loved being pressed up against his warm chest, within his arms- a welcoming cocoon of support and comfort. She wanted to stay there forever. But all too soon, Edward drew away, guiding her to the kitchen to collect the rest of the supplies.

...

The dock was relatively quiet, save for loud seagulls and small groups of tourists waiting to board the incoming ferry. It was a busy time of year when visitors island-hop all over the sound, even connecting to board other ferries headed to Victoria, BC. When Edward and Bella arrived, they found themselves among travelers of every kind- cyclists, backpackers, families, and even some commuters.

Even as Edward tried to keep Bella occupied with conversation, he could tell her mounting stress was starting to take its toll. Her jaw tightened repeatedly as she wrung her fingers, wide-eyed and staring out over the open water. . She tried to cover it up with a nervous smile, but to no avail. Edward started to think this was a bad idea.

But when Bella shut him down as soon as he opened his mouth to rescind their plans, Edward began to realize just how stubborn she could be. Resigned, he exited the truck and helped Bella out.

"Bella..."

"No. We're doing this."

"Your hands are clammy."

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I need to do this." She finally looked at Edward; eyes resolute and determined. But he knew better. He reminded himself they needed to take things slow.

Edward loaded up a dolly with their stuff and his equipment and began to wheel it towards the loading dock. The water was still save the small rippling waves gently breaking along the rocks below.

They walked slowly. Edward wanted Bella to take her time . All the while he spoke encouraging words in her ear, careful not to say things too loud. He knew how embarrassed she'd feel if other travelers took an interest.

Things looked good until the ferry came into view. Bella kept repeating a little mantra- _You can do this, Bella. You can do this. _But as the reality of the situation hit, she began to shut down. Memories of drowning, of swimming, of her parents' voices too vivid to ignore.

Edward noticed the change right away as he sensed her stiffen in beside him. He stopped immediately and looked her over. Her breath came in heavy gusts, and she looked right through him with wide, glazed eyes. This was not good.

"Okay, love. Okay. This experiment is over. Executive decision," he said, more to himself than to her as he guided Bella to a nearby bench. Some people around them started to notice, their curiosity getting the better of them. One of them, an older gentleman in his late sixties, approached.

"Is there something I can do for the young lady?" He asked in a voice gruff with experience and age.

"Um, she's just having a minor panic attack, it seems," Edward replied lamely.

"Well, bring her over here. We'll sit her down and I'll get her a cup of tea." He gestured towards a small cafe next to the dock. Edward didn't think twice and accepted, walking Bella over. She was still breathing hard, leaning limply against his side.

The cafe was warm and inviting, and the gentleman immediately called to someone.

"Edith, sweetheart. Could you get this lovely lady some tea please?"

"Oh, of course, dear!" A small lady about the man's age came out seconds later. They reminded Edward of his own grandparents.

"Oh my. Poor thing. Here you go, deary," she said, placing the cup on the table in front of Bella. Edward thanked them profusely.

"Oh, nonsense, son. It's what anyone would've done," answered the gentleman.

Edward focused on getting Bella calm and responsive again. She started to come around when she heard his soothing voice.

"Bella, I'm here. You're okay. I just need you to take a nice, deep breath for me, okay? Please?" He stroked her arms and hands, moving to gently smooth his fingers over her pale and clammy cheek. Bella's eyes slowly came into focus, landing directly on the beautiful angel in front of her.

"Edward." She sounded so small and faraway.

"Yes. It's me. You're here with me, and you're okay. Please tell me you're okay." His voice trembled.

Bella finally looked around, noticing the elderly couple next to them.

"Oh, my God. What happened? What did I do? Oh, no. I've ruined everything. I'm sorry," she rushed, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. She let Edward down, she thought to herself._ I made him worry._

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. At all. You just had a little panic attack, that's it." Edward tried to stop Bella from being too hard on herself, internally chastising himself for thinking he could handle this. He realized her phobia was out of his hands- too big for him. He'd wanted to be that kid again- the kid in the ER that soothed Bella for a couple of hours while her world fell apart, providing that comfort and support in her time of stress. But he couldn't.

"Don't you worry, young lady. You're safe here, and you're more than welcome to stay here and enjoy the view." Edith smoothed Bella's hair with her wrinkled hand. Bella felt at ease right away, remembering how her Gran used to do the very same thing. She smiled at the memory.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I feel so silly," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Well, you had this boy worried sick. You must be very special to him," the old man added, gesturing to poor Edward, who was now holding out the cup of tea for Bella to drink. She took the cup and enjoyed the warmth it brought to her cold hands.

"I can't thank you enough..." Edward paused.

"The name's Harold, and this is my wife, Edith. We own this place so make yourselves at home, have lunch."

"Harold, Edith, we appreciate all your help, but we wouldn't want to impose. We brought stuff to picnic, so we'll just..."

"Oh nonsense..." Edith paused the same way Edward had.

"Oh. I'm Edward," he responded, holding out his hand to shake both of theirs. "And this is Bella."

"Well, nice to meet the both of you. Have your picnic here, for goodness's sake. We're not picky business owners."

The couple nodded and retreated to the kitchen, leaving Edward and Bella in the empty cafe.

Bella continued to sip her tea, noticing the quiet peace around her. She occasionally stole glances at Edward, trying to gage his thoughts from his expressions and general presence.

He took out small wrapped sandwiches and containers filled with cut fruit and veggies, but she could sense that his head was elsewhere.

"Edward."

"Hmmm." He answered absently.

"Edward," she said a little louder, stilling his hands on the table.

Edward looked up, his eyes sad.

"This was not your fault."

He sighed, turning to look out the picture window, the glassy water reflecting hazy clouds.

"This was a bad idea. _My_ bad idea. You don't have to sugarcoat this, Bella. You and I both know it was stupid of me to think I had any ability to cure you, or something..."

"Hey," Bella set her tea down and took his face between her hands and, refocusing his gaze on her. "I agreed to this. I pushed you to go on when I clearly wasn't paying attention to my own anxieties. I guess I wanted you to be proud of me... to see me overcome this. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry."

She leaned forward until their lips were a breath apart.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, kissing him feather-lightly.

Edward returned the kiss with another light peck before leaning away slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We tried. This is beyond anything I can do," he said, trailing the back of his fingers on her cheek.

"Promise me you'll think about maybe getting some help with this. Please promise me... I can't bear to leave here wondering about your nightmares and all this..."

Bella saw the helplessness in Edward's eyes, heard the uncertainty in his voice. She reminded herself that he was just two days away from leaving the island, and her. She was so distraught by the thought of his departure, but vowed to keep her feelings hidden. _It's enough that he's already worried about me. I can't ask him to stay here with me. He'll live to resent me. No... no, I can't do that to him._

So instead, Bella nodded wordlessly, giving him a reassuring smile before kissing him again.

"I will. I promise you, I will."

At this, Edward relaxed a bit, relief washing over him before they ate their lunch in an empty cafe near the water.

...

Darkness still filled Bella's bedroom when Edward awoke and groggily looked around, finding Bella asleep soundly, her body facing his. He smiled, tenderly sweeping a wayward strand of hair away from her face.

After yesterday's failure, Bella and Edward managed to have a lovely day, despite the cloud of his inevitable departure looming over them. They made the best of it, and when night came, they eased into Bella's bed, exhausted from the day's events. Sleep was quick and dreamless for Bella, but not so for Edward.

He took the opportunity to observe Bella as she slept. There was no panic, no restlessness, no worry lining her face- there was just peace... she looked content.

He tried his best to memorize the image before him. He didn't want to leave her. His mind wandered towards possibilities of taking care of business in the city, tying up loose ends and staying here with Bella, for good. Thoughts of living on the island with her, helping her run the place, while taking smaller freelance jobs took up residence in his head, bringing a small smile to his face.

It was totally doable, he thought, and he vowed to sit down and discuss things with her in the morning, as he felt himself drift off. He only hoped she would listen.

Eventually, morning came though Bella's window, just like every other day. Only this time Bella awoke to the undeniable warmth of Edward spooning her, chest to back. His arms wrapped around her tightly, his hands in their rightful place on her stomach while his breath lightly tickled her ear.

Oh, how she would miss this.

He stirred a bit and she could tell he wasn't sleeping anymore when she felt him grind his morning hardness just a little, groaning and mumbling something into her hair.

"What?" Bella giggled.

Edward moved his head away a bit. "I said, you feel so good," he mumbled, as his hands began to roam her skin, finally resting on her breast. He gave it a light squeeze as Bella giggled again, but not before pushing back against him ever so slightly. Edward groaned more loudly.

"Ugh. Woman, you're going to make me want to stay in bed all day," he mock-complained, kissing her shoulder.

"Good, you should stay..." She stopped herself, suddenly realizing how it must have sounded. She wanted him to stay. She did. In more ways than one.

"You should stay . . . in today," she clarified. "All the guests are gone, and Rose can totally handle things downstairs..." There. She'd managed to diffuse what could've been a complicated discussion at the wrong time.

The slip didn't escape Edward, and he could feel Bella's heartbeat accelerate while she spoke. But he wouldn't... no, _couldn't _talk about that now, here in bed. He'd wait until he'd get back from his assignment: his last on the islands.

He recovered the moment, kissing her under her ear. "I would love nothing more, trust me. But, I do have these shots I need to get done today since I couldn't get to it yesterday..."

Bella quickly turned over, facing him and framing his jaw in her hand. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry! It's all my f..."

"Stop," Edward replied before kissing her hard and passionately, hopefully erasing any ideas about apologizing. He'd heard enough of that.

"Stop it. Not your fault. I have today, so no foul." He kissed her again just as passionately, leaving Bella light-headed, breathless, and quite frankly, a little aroused.

"Okay," she whispered, not able to speak any other words that would make sense.

Edward grinned smugly, before sliding out of her arms and off the bed, dressing in last night's clothing to take three steps to his own room for a shower. As he leaned over for a final kiss, she mentioned she'd be downstairs making breakfast.

After Edward showered and packed up his equipment, he made it downstairs smelling the fantastic aroma of bacon and eggs. Ziggy was front and center as always, waiting for Bella to "accidentally" drop a piece of bacon. Edward chuckled as he watched Rosie's beagle give Bella sad-dog eyes, since he knew Bella was a sap for that dog. When she turned around at the sound of Edward's laughter, she blushed.

"Oh, hush you. And don't you dare tell Rosie. She'll kill me. He's already about five pounds overweight. I feel terrible for the poor puppy. He's been eating that nasty diet food his mommy gives him, hasn't she..." Bella's voice morphed into baby talk as she directed her explanation to the pooch, letting another piece of bacon drop to Ziggy's eager mouth.

"Oh, you won't hear a peep out of me, I can assure you." Edward laughed as he reached over for the pot of coffee next to Bella while his other arm wrapped itself around her waist. She felt weightless in his presence, a smile growing wide on her lips.

"You're making me breakfast? I can get used to that," he cooed in her ear, soliciting a small moan from her. She shook herself out of the haze though, finishing up and plating his food.

"I called Rosie and gave her the day off since no one's here..."

"Except for us..." Edward replied for her.

"Except for us," she repeated, turning in place, his arm still around her. She pushed up on her tiptoes, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Tonight," Edward began as she broke away to set his plate on the table. "Tonight, I want to stay here, with you. I'll cook you something simple, we'll open a bottle of wine, and just spend time together... no interruptions."

She turned to him and smiled. "I'd like that."

After breakfast, Edward helped Bella clear the table and kissed her gently before heading upstairs to collect his equipment. He was down moments later, all packed up and ready for the day. As he moved towards Bella, he swung his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately and leaving her dazed.

"Tonight. You and me," he whispered before kissing underneath her ear, sending shivers through her body.

His smile and the sparkle in his eyes as he departed left her feeling equally nervous and anxious, anticipating their last night together.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Well. We have about 2 more chapters before this is complete. I'm writing another story that's very different from this one called _Teacher of the Year_. check it out on my profile :)**

**No recs this week, since I listed them in the latest ToY update.**

**Thanks for your continued patience. I have the best readers in the world. By far. If you've flounced, I completely understand.**


	11. Chapter Ten: Just Breathe

**I lied. This is the last full chapter. More info at the bottom. I was too impatient to have this beta'd, so all errors are mine. My apologies for the long wait.**

**SM owns Twilight. I just make the characters watch the orcas.**

* * *

**Yes, I understand that every life must end, aw-huh,..**

**As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, aw-huh,..**

**Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands**

**the ones I love,..**

**Some folks just have one,**

**yeah, others, they've got none, huh-uh**

**Stay with me,..**

**Let's just breathe.**

**-_Just Breathe_, Pearl Jam**

.

_Last chapter..._

_"Tonight," Edward began as she broke away to set his plate on the table. "Tonight, I want to stay here, with you. I'll cook you something simple, we'll open a bottle of wine, and just spend time together... no interruptions."_

_She turned to him and smiled. "I'd like that."_

_After breakfast, Edward helped Bella clear the table and kissed her gently before heading upstairs to collect his equipment. He was down moments later, all packed up and ready for the day. As he moved towards Bella, he swung his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately and leaving her dazed._

_"Tonight. You and me," he whispered before kissing underneath her ear, sending shivers through her body._

_His smile and the sparkle in his eyes as he departed left her feeling equally nervous and anxious, anticipating their last night together._

...

That night would end up being one of the most special nights of her life, totally consumed by everything Edward.

As soon as he made it back to the house, dinner had been warming in Rosie's slow cooker and Bella was comfortable in a long sleeve tee shirt and yoga pants. As simple as that sounded, it was perfection to Edward, who quickly took her in his arms and showed his appreciation with small kisses down her neck to where fabric met skin.

The evening was cool and the open french doors and windows offered a delicious breeze that enraptured them both while they laughed and talked about nothing and everything through dinner. Hand-in-hand they capped their meal with another bottle of wine outside in their usual spots on the Adirondack chairs.

When the night grew darker and desire filled the atmosphere between kisses, nibbles, and light touches, they retired upstairs to her room.

A warm bath was shared, their lips connected while hands splayed over warm, wet skin. When it was impossible to think of anything other than being together they embraced in bed and luxuriated in the closeness of one another, whispering _I love you's _until they were both sated.

Instead of waking up to the warmth of his body the next morning, however, Bella found her bed cold and empty. A small folded piece of paper lay carefully placed on the pillow next to her- Edward's pillow now.

_Dear Bella,_

_I don't want to say goodbye, so I won't. I didn't want to wake you. You looked beautiful, peaceful- heaven to me. I didn't want to leave your side._

_I have to be in the city for a while. Some projects have to be completed from there, and I have to tie up some loose ends. As much as I'd love to stay with you on our little island, duty calls. Hard to believe how much of my life is still anchored in Seattle and how much of it belongs here too... to you._

_I love you, Bella. I don't want you to forget that. Give me a month. Let me do what I need to do in the city. I'll come back for you. It kills me to be away from you, but I'll come back. I promise._

_I'll call you when I get in and settled._

_I love you._

_Edward_

The note was short, but full of sadness and hope all at the same time. Bella honestly didn't know what to make of it.

Did he want to come back and live here with her? They never actually sat down and discussed their options. She couldn't possibly ask that of him. He said it himself- he had a life in the city. Did he think she would leave the island, the inn, her life here for good?

What was their status? 'Girlfriend' seemed too trivial a title. They never once labeled what they were to each other. Suddenly, insecurities flooded her thoughts and she couldn't make heads or tails of it. The words on the paper promised one thing, but her head wouldn't allow her to believe it. She was her own worst enemy.

As she made her way downstairs to make coffee, her mind went through different scenarios of how all of this would play out. Before driving herself insane, however, she talked herself out of overreacting and assuming the worst. The bottom line was that Edward had his life in Seattle, and she wouldn't force him to stay with her here. She couldn't do that to him, and she didn't think she'd ever want to leave her haven, her home. There was always the fear they would resent each other in the future.

No. She wanted to be better. But she finally wanted to do it for herself first.

She decided right then and there that she'd do what she needed to do to move forward and stop letting her fear disable her- and that started with a simple phone call.

...

"Wow, so you're actually doing this?" asked a proud Rosie, finishing up the dishes after dinner a week later.

"Yes ma'am, have an appointment tomorrow in East Sound at ten in the morning. Dr. Charlotte. She sounded pretty nice on the phone." Bella fiddled with her phone, willing it to ring with Edward's number on the caller ID. It had been a few days since they spoke on the phone, and their conversation- although sweet and filled with comforting words and sentiments of missing each other- didn't include in-depth discussions on their future.

She knew it was silly to think that kind of a conversation could happen over the phone, but the limbo she felt they were in left her anxious and melancholic.

"Oh, geez Bella, why don't you just call him? You're driving yourself crazy. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you," Rose abruptly changed the subject, sensing Bella's uneasiness. Bella's gaze broke from the phone to Rosie's face and rolled her eyes.

"I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not. You're just being stupid. What are you, fourteen? I think you guys are beyond the new relationship jitters, don't you?"

"You're right. I'll call him... tonight."

Rose let out a frustrated groan, shaking her head at her best friend's insecurities. Walking over to her, she threw her arm around Bella's shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze.

"You're doing the right thing, seeing someone about your issues. And I'm not just talking about the fear of the water thing, but you should bring up all this nonsensical worry you have over your relationship with Edward. I know this step will be a positive one, and you'll be able to move on with your life, with, or without Edward."

Rosie's frank words was one of the reasons why Bella loved her so much. She never buttered anything up, especially with Bella. It didn't mean that it didn't sting a bit knowing Rosie thought she might be a little nuts.

"And no, you're not crazy, so stop thinking that."

She apparently read minds too.

Bella managed to laugh a bit- at herself, at Rosie's uncanny intuition, at the whole damn situation.

"Tomorrow then. The start of a brand new me," Bella announced. Rosie shook her head and gave her shoulders another loving squeeze before disagreeing.

"No, Bella. Not a brand new you... a better version of you. An upgrade, if you will."

Bella turned to her friend, arching an eyebrow before Rosie laughed and pulled away, leaving Bella to her thoughts.

...

Bella's first therapy session was nerve wracking, to say the least. Dr. Charlotte turned out to be perfect for her, which was great considering she was the only therapist on the island.

Dr. Charlotte thought seeing her a few times a week would be best, so as the bust tourist season started to settle down, Rosie and Bella thought it would be best to close the inn a little early this year. The house was scrubbed from top to bottom, all curtains and linens were washed, pressed and stored, and furniture in unused rooms were covered in sheets.

East Sound was beginning to look like a ghost town, as the tourists and seasonal residents left the island to return to their permanent lives elsewhere. Bella took in the empty surroundings as she met Dr. Charlotte at the harbor for their first attempt to get on a ferry.

Bella thought back to the day she tried this with Edward. She'd totally lost it and felt small and useless. A sense of inadequacy made her doubt that she'd be able to do this again as she saw Dr. Charlotte speaking to the ferry attendant a few feet away.

_I have to do this. I have to do this. I have to do this._

She repeated the mantra like a prayer.

It seemed her prayers would be answered.

That afternoon, after a couple of missed ferries, Bella finally... _finally_ boarded.

It wasn't easy, not by a long shot. But she was on.

She was able to stay on, with Dr. Charlotte's calming words until the next stop at Shaw Island. They had coffee at the port's little shop, and returned to the ferry for the trip back to Orcas.

Bella was beyond thrilled.

When she got home and called Edward to tell him, she got his voicemail.

When she tried him again the following day, the number had been disconnected.

She wasn't sure what to make of it. Her insecurities, of course, lead her to think this was his silent way of telling her he wasn't quite ready to let go of his life in Seattle.

_But that's absurd. You know him better than that. He loves you. He'll come back to you._

That little voice became the little ray of hope that got louder and louder as she continued her therapy and became comfortable in her own skin, happy with her progress, the confidence in herself growing every day.

...

Two days later, Rosie had decided to take Bella out and enjoy a carefree evening in East Sound's only bar. It wasn't too extravagant, but it served its purpose for celebrating Bella's breakthrough and new-found confidence.

Bella accepted happily, but with a twinge of sadness thinking about Edward, who she still had not heard from.

The evening turned out to be just what she needed. Between food, several drinks and a well-stocked juke box, Rosie and Bella danced in their little world, hardly a soul in the place except for a few locals. However, when Bella started to feel tired and asked to go home, Rosie seemed reluctant to grant her wish.

"Why stay here any longer? Let's just go home and I'll pop in some corny romcom or something," Bella whined tiredly.

Rosie looked down at the clock on her phone over and over again, visibly torn.

"Rosie, what's the problem? Waiting up for some hot date to show up?" Bella teased, swiping Rosie's arm with her hand.

"Uh, what? Oh, no. No date. I just want tonight to be different. We should just stay out a little longer," Rosie pleaded.

Bella agreed to staying a few more minutes, but when Rosie insisted that they stay "just five more minutes" about three more times, Bella had had enough.

"No, Rosie. I'm tired. Please let's just go," she said, eyelids already feeling heavy with sleep.

"Ugh, fine," Rosie agreed, looking at her phone one last time, a smile growing slowly upon her lips.

"Oh, God, you're sexting with that Emmett guy, aren't you?"

Rosie had met a successful architect from Seattle online and had been trading emails and eventually text messages. Judging by the smirk on her face, Bella would bet money it was him.

"Let's go home. You're right. It's late and maybe we can watch _Sleepless in Seattle_ again," Rosie said.

...

As Rosie inched her truck to pathway leading up to the inn, Bella noticed a strange car up front.

"Who's that? That better not be a guest. I could've sworn I blocked out all the dates for the rest of the season. That stupid computer system. I would hate to have to turn them away." Bella was visibly upset and was surprised when Rosie didn't look the least bit perturbed.

"Well, who knows? Maybe they're lost and need directions. They may not be a guest at all. Maybe your cousin?"

"No, she'd never come unannounced."

They both walked up the path, and as the inn came into full view, Bella once again noticed something strange.

"Did you leave the lights on, Rosie?"

"Um, I don't think so. Maybe you forgot. I don't understand why you have to blame me for everything," Rosie protested, but her amused expression once again made Bella stop.

"Wait. What's going on, Rosie? You're being a little too sneaky. I know you too well so don't even think of lying."

"Oh, Bella. Please. You're paranoid. Just go and see who it is. I'll go with you. If they need directions, I can always have them follow me to wherever they're going," Rosie dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Bella sighed loudly as she reached the front porch, slowly opening the door where the sight before her made her gasp.

"Oh!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hi."

_Edward._

Bella couldn't speak, partly from fright and partly from the shock and overwhelming joy of seeing the love of her life in the flesh once again.

Edward looked exhausted, hair in its usual disarray. It was like deja vu- same plaid wool coat he wore when she'd first laid eyes on his beautiful face. In that moment, she could totally see the little boy of her memories.

Rosie's voice vaguely registered in Bella's mind. It sounded far, far away.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Edward, always nice to see you. Welcome back."

"You too, Rosie. Thank you... for everything," his soft, liquid voice nearly brought Bella to her knees.

Bella turned her head to see Rosie's radiant smile as she said goodnight and looked at her best friend with contentment. She realized right then and there that the entire night had been planned and timed. Sneaky Rosie.

"Call me tomorrow... whenever. Or don't." She giggled and closed the door behind her.

The silence in the room couldn't compare to the charged atmosphere that spread between Bella and Edward. His eyes shone brightly as he observed her, suddenly apprehensive as to how she would receive him.

"I didn't know where you were."

"I know."

"You didn't return my calls."

"I know."

"You disconnected your phone."

"Yes."

"I was worried."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised." She nodded, eyes wide, still uncertain.

Edward was nervous. His heart raced and he suddenly thought that maybe he may have gone about this the wrong way. But then, as if the sun had broken through the clouds, Bella's smile bloomed and he hardly had the time to apologize before she was in his arms, every limb wrapped tightly around him. He let out a shaky breath and inhaled into her hair as his arms reciprocated.

"Are you here?" He heard and felt her whisper against his neck.

"I'm here."

"For good?"

"For good."

Bella sighed into his neck again and giggled.

"I have so much to tell you. I went out on the water," she whispered again.

Edward smiled against her temple and kissing her there he replied.

"I'm so very proud of you. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Now take me to bed. I'm tired."

"My pleasure."

They both laughed as he ascended the stairs to love.

To live.

Together.

.

.

.

**A/N: So there you have it, folks. This chapter escaped me for 4 months. It was a skeleton forever, and I just couldn't find the missing parts until I realized I didn't need 2 full chapters to end it properly. I really hope this this the ending you think our E/B deserve. Thank you for every read, every review, every alert. Thank you for your patience. **

**There will be a very short epilogue posted before the New Year.**

**BTW, PrimaryColors and I are writing what I would classify as a "relay-fic". It's a fun, fluffy story with super short chapters, updated twice daily, that will hopefully put a smile on your face. It's called _The Whole Package_ and it's located under our joint ffn account "PrimaryDiamonds". Look for it in my profile.**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7638012 / 1 / The_Whole_Package**

**Happy Holidays to you and yours. xoxoDH78xoxo**


	12. Epilogue

**Here's a little peak into the future. It's all unbeta'd, so please excuse the errors.**

**Meet you at the bottom! **

**SM owns Twilight. I just make the characters watch the whales ;)**

* * *

Epilogue

.

.

.

"Ooohhh! Daddy! Look, look!"

"Hey, cool, look at that! You know what that is, Baby Girl?"

"A whale! A whale!"

"That's right! That's an orca."

"Oooca!"

His laugh still made Bella tingle all over.

"Orrrrca," he repeated.

"Ooorca." That was better.

"Good girl."

Bella sat on their picnic blanket watching Edward and their little one, Alexa, observing and pointing out the orca whales making their daily trek for food off the coast of Lime Kiln Park on San Juan Island. They were currently enjoying an afternoon outside since the sun was out and uncharacteristically warmer than usual for an island summer.

Edward was showing the three-and-a-half-year-old how to hold his camera and look at the screen and the viewfinder for that perfect shot. Bella could hear her daughter's giggles ring through the trees and she smiled uncontrollably at the scene before her.

Five years ago, she wouldn't have been able to even get on the ferry to the island for this. But all that was now a distant memory. She was now able to pick up and go just about anywhere, whether by boat, seaplane, or airplane.

Bella's thoughts would still wander through her memories, longterm and recent, but the ones that caused her nightmares and grief were well compartmentalized as part of her, but not a shackled weight attached to her ankle.

Now, much better memories filled her, from her quiet wedding ceremony on the inn's grounds a few years ago, to Rose's wedding in Seattle to Emmett McCarty. She smiled as she thought of the moment Edward and her realized she was pregnant, and thought of the scary moments regarding Bella's emergency C-section when Alexa was born.

Edward had settled in nicely and pretty much became a bonafide Islander, setting up his free-lance nature photography business in East Sound.

The money Carlisle had passed along to Bella had been put to good use. Edward and her remodeled the inn, adding a few more rooms and a chef's kitchen for Rosie, who'd still take up residence in the summers- bringing Emmett along now. Some money had been set aside as a trust fund for Alexa, and Edward and her immediately hopped on a plane and traveled to Europe.

The house was now filled with laughter and love, just as Gran had always cultivated when she was alive.

Bella closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp air greedily, listening to her husband and daughter laughing and talking. It didn't get any better than that.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Edward was suddenly beside her, angling his mouth for a kiss on her neck, right under her ear where she liked it.

"I'm feeling great, although this one's feeling a little rambunctious at the moment," she said, placing her hand on the side of her swollen belly. Edward followed suit and placed his hand on the opposite side, feeling their son kick.

"Well, just a couple more weeks, right Alexa?" Edward turned to their little girl.

"Yeah! I'm the big sister!" She shouted, reddish-brown curls bouncing and swaying the in breeze.

Alexa's parents chuckled and sat looking out toward the water, a straight line of L-pod orcas swimming along- dorsal fins popping up and disappearing in perfect rhythm and water spouts spraying straight into the air.

"So beautiful," Bella mused out loud.

"I agree."

Bella turned towards Edward, realizing he wasn't really looking at the orcas at all. He was looking straight at her, an adoring smile plastered on his face.

Bella leaned in and pressed her lips to his, as they reveled in the peace and quiet the islands offered their little family.

**FIN.**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: PHEW! *wipes forehead* THAT didn't take long at all.**

**I want to thank every single one of my readers that stuck by this story and waited for the resolution. You have no idea what it means to me. Thanks.**

**To everyone who had a hand in this story, I thank you, and you know who you are. **

**I'm so happy about finishing this, and so excited to flip over to my ffn page and click that wonderful little button labeled "COMPLETE"**

**I'm writing a relay-fic with PrimaryColors. It's a lot of fun, light and fluffy, and it's UPSward, so you know it's gonna be good (link on my profile).**

**I'm also working on Teacher of the Year and am working on a brand new fic starting to post at the end of January. Keep me on author alert ;)**


End file.
